Guardian of the Survivor
by Ash Ninja
Summary: As he learns of her scars and secrets, Superboy starts to care for her. So much, that he watches after her. He is her guardian. He will protect her so she won't have to see so much bloodshed again. Supermartian. Full summary inside.
1. Discovering Warfare

**Summary:**** As he learns of her scars and secrets, Superboy starts to care for her, so much he could cannot let go of her. So he watches after her. He is her guardian. He will protect her so she won't have to see bloodshed again. She's already seen so much of it. His poor littler survivor. It will be difficult for them both. But somehow they know that fighting the struggles will be worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Discovering Warfare  
**

* * *

Superboy let out a heavy sigh, roaming around the Justice Cave with his spherical pet Robo rolling after him. It was just another rare yet boring weekend of downtime for the entire team. Artemis had decided to take Kaldur to visit her cousins in Vietnam for the next two days, while Kid Flash and Robin were out crusading with their own mentors in Central and Gotham. On days like this Superboy sometimes wished he hadn't been awakened from his Genomorph pod. Not that he didn't enjoy actually _living_, he grew restless of all the quiet.

**_BEEP! BEEP! _**

Robo suddenly broke away from the clone's side to roll down the west hallway leading to the library and other unused rooms of the Cave. Superboy quirked his brow at his pet's strange behavior but shrugged and followed after him.

"If you're leading me to a room full of Kryptonite then I'm having Batman take you to Watchtower so J'onn can reprogram your circuits." The clone informed the spherical being.

It let out a whirl of disapproval.

"Hey, just telling you." Superboy shrugged, they soon came to the end of the hallway, Robo stopped in front of the dark wall. "Uh, what are we doing here?"

Robo nudged lightly at the wall, blinking it's lights.

"Maybe I _should _let Batman take you in for a while..." The Boy Steel mumbled, turning back in the direction once they came.

Robo quickly rolled in his path, beeping loudly at him.

Superboy sighed irritability. "There's nothing there, give it up."

_**BEEP!**_

"Okay, fine!" He shook his head in annoyance. "If I check, will you leave this alone?"

The mechanical pet started to hum contently, rolling back over to the dead end side of the hallway. Superboy followed after him, rolling his eyes. Robo waited and watched from the side as Superboy inspected the wall.

The clone, now feeling as if some strong tug of energy was calling out to him, reached out and laid his palm against the cool, smooth surface of the wall. The moment his skin touched the wall, his fingers smoldered. Lines of red light spread from his fingertips like ignited gunpowder, glowing across the drywall. The bright lines raced across the dark surface until they had outlined a glowing red door twice as tall as he is.

He backed up and the door slid open, disturbingly for such a complicated piece of machinery. Superboy glanced over his shoulder at his spherical pet.

"How did you know this was here?" he inquired, "_Did _you know this was here?"

Robo unfroze itself from his place next to his owner and rolled inside, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

Superboy stepped through, and the door began to close shut behind him. Engulfing in complete darkness. He had a brief moment of panic. What if they were trapped in here? But then lights flickered on, electric fluoresces, from overhead.

"Whoa..." Superboy mumbled, they were standing at the start of a short, narrow hallway. Another red door like the one they had came from laid at the end of the opposite side of the hall.

Robo rolled on ahead of him.

"Okay... I'll follow you then." The Boy of Steel hurried after his pet. "Should I happen it or do you?" he glanced down at Robo, who beeped loudly. "Okay, okay! I'm opening it."

He touched the new door and just like the last one, it slid open. This time Superboy was the first to step inside. Superboy immediately froze in doorway.

The duo now stood in a fair sized room with black walls a lined with large, heavily stacked bookcases and the floor of the room was deep red carpet. A electric fireplace that provided the lighting of the room was set into the far wall opposite of the door, a large furry white rug spread out in front of the fireplace. The familiar smell of Juniper and cinnamon traveled lightly around the room.

He knew this scent.

"M'gann?" Superboy quirked his brow.

Sure enough the Martian girl hovered cross-legged with her hands poised on her knees in the middle of the hidden room. The meta-teen crossed the room and waved his hand in front of Megan's overly relaxed face. She didn't respond.

"Heh, probably meditating." Superboy declared, glancing over at Robo. "Come on, let's leave her alone."

The spherical being rolled over to Megan's side, whirring furiously at the ebony haired boy. As if to say 'no'.

The clone furrowed his brow. "What's with you? There's nothing going on in here."

Robo let out a high pitched squeak.

"Fine!" Superboy moved to stand back in front of Megan. "What do you want me to do?"

Robo nudged Megan's knee and blinked it's lights.

"You want me to bother her in her meditation state? Why?"

The mechanical pet screeched at him again, persistently nudging at Megan and then at Superboy's legs. Annoyed, the clone pushed Robo away and plopped cross-legged onto the floor in front of Megan. He reached out to hold one of Megan's hand but paused and looked at Robo.

"If I get into any trouble because of you, then I'm beaming you off to Watchtower." he informed it.

Then, the clone slowly closed his eyes and laced his fingers with Megan's, noting and savoring the warm feeling that hummed between them as he broke through her telepathic barrier.

First there was pitch blackness and then a spark of white flashed, showing colors vivid than anything Superboy has ever seen before. Deep chartreuse, glittering gold, marbleized swaths of red and purple. A whole world of swirling colors glowing brighter and more distinct behind a mesh of shadow.

What he saw next was mind-boggling.

_The tangle of colors separated, settling finally onto a canvas of distinct shapes. The clone was looking at a city. An architecturally and technology advanced built city. On fire. Overcrowded and slightly in ruins, consumed by violent flames. People, Martians, were fighting below him. Amongst each other. Masses of white and green bodies meshing together._

_And everywhere a shower of bright sparks and burning bits of fire, a rain of deadly light landing in all directions and igniting everything it touched._

_Superboy could smell the rot and blood coming at him, followed by a strong wave of nausea. It was horrific to look at, but the strangest part by far, he couldn't see Miss Martian anywhere. He only saw Martians dying in the flames and as they killed one another. The ferocity, the murder, all of this was so unlike what M'gann would think of._

_"What... What the Hell is going on?" Superboy whispered, finally finding his voice. He tore his gaze away from the bloodshed and sought out the owner of this mind. "Where is she?"_

_Thanks to him being slightly familiar with Miss Martian's mind, Superboy was able to steer himself toward the outskirts of the burning city. He soared over a tall wheat field, pass a half caved in white painted house and within a yards of that he saw a large pond surrounded by circular stones placed outside of a large diplomatic looking building._

_And that's where he saw her._

_He could see M'gann hovering beside the pond. Fighting three White Martians. And from where Superboy was, it looked like she was being overwhelmed._

_"M'gann!" The clone cried out, floating towards M'gann._

_He watched as she was being backed up towards the rocks barricading the Superboy heard it. He heard the low buzz and looked behind him and saw a group of Martians heading right toward them. Toward M'gann._

_"Oh God…" he gasped._

_He finally made it to the ground and turned to run but only made it a few steps before all hell broke loose. The first explosion nearly knocked him out. His head was buzzing and his ears were ringing. He looked up from where he'd landed on the ground._

_M'gann was bobbing on her back in the water of the pond, the soldiers who had been attacking her now laid dead on the ground._

_Panicked, Superboy got up to start running again when the enemy Martian soldiers started passing overhead. There were more explosions and energy blasts flying and Superboy turned back to look at the wheat fields. What he saw absolutely disgusted him._

_The peaceful countryside were no longer peaceful. There was smoke and fire everywhere. The roar of the flames was joined by roar of the soldiers. Superboy suddenly heard someone cry out after another explosion._

_He glanced back at M'gann, who was now kneeling in the water, something had hit her ribcage and he watched as she looked down to see a handle of a knife sticking out of her costume. She groaned in obvious pain and pulled the knife out and tossed it on the ground._

_"M'gann!" He cried, running up to her and splashing into the pond. She covered the tear in her shirt._

_"S-Superboy... You shouldn't be here, get out." Her voice was soft yet urgent. Her eyes showed dull pain._

_Superboy furrowed his brow and shook his head._

_"What's going on? What is this?" He asked her._

_"It's... Telepathic training. On my own. Get out!" M'gann shoved at his arm, telepathically picking up a oncoming soldier and slamming him unconscious onto the ground._

_"No!" Superboy grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him._

_"Superboy, I mean it, you're not supposed to be here!" M'gann shook her head._

_"Too bad, I am." He smirked. Shifting his body, his firm muscles locking as he stood in a offensive stance. Ready to defend his friend._

_"Not for long..." M'gann whispered, grabbing his face and turning it towards her._

_The clone could feel the hot blood on her hands stained his skin, the sweet smell of it sickening him. He noticed M'gann's eyes stared to glow brighter. All around them the chaotic war continued to rage. Fire burning bright, blood being spilled, and thousands of martians dying in agony._

_Superboy squeezed his eyes shut, allowing M'gann to push him out of her mind. Out of the warfare. Out of this nightmare._

* * *

Superboy bolted up right, sweat beading his furrowed brow. His icy blue gaze swung around his surroundings. He was back in the hidden room. No blood, no fires, no corpses. Though the scent of the smoke from the flames and sugary tinge of blood still lingered in his nostrils.

Gingerly Superboy raised his hand up and touched the side of his face. He felt nothing but the hot blaze of his own skin. Then Superboy remembered something.

"M'gann!" Alarmed, Superboy glanced around the room.

His gaze landed on a small figure splayed on the rug in front of the fireplace. She laid with her back to the fireplace. Her youthful, emerald features shadowed slightly by the firelight.

Robo was at her side.

The clone got to his feet, stumbled slightly as his legs were made of jelly and made his way from the middle of the room to the Martian girl. He collapsed at her side, opposite of Robo, and cautiously propped her up in his strong arms.

"M'gann, wake up... M'gann!" Superboy urged gently. He brushed Megan's hair back from her face. His fingers froze in place. "What in the world..."

Megan's eyes suddenly snapped open, now red and wide. Her face twisted in pure malice. She sat up and grasped the side of her head.

"M'gann? Are you alright?" The meta-teen asked.

"You shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't have been there." She murmured, shaking her head.

"What?" Superboy frowned.

"Shouldn't have interfered." Megan said sternly, her usually soft features hardened.

"In what? Your nightmare? You needed to wake up. You got hurt, I saw you..." His gaze dropped to the martian's side. He reached out and touched the spot where the knife had hit her. "I mean... You _were _hurt."

Megan caught his wrist. "No, I wasn't. Forget about it, I'm fine."

"I _know _what I saw, M'gann." he insisted.

"And that would be?" she stood up, pulling her cloak tighter around herself.

"You're were having a nightmare." Superboy also stood up, towering over Megan and asked, "Why?"

Megan pursed her lips together in a thin line, her eyes flashed with uncertainty. After a few moments she shook her head and forced a laugh, "I seriously don't know what you are talking about, Superboy. As you can see I'm fine-"

"Was that Mars? In you're nightmare, were we on Mars?" Superboy inquired, narrowing his gaze at her.

"Superboy, just drop it-"

"No,"

"Even if, I explained to you what you have seen in my mind, here's nothing you can do about it. What's done is done." Megan concluded, moving to walk around him.

"No," Superboy caught her arm and wheeled her back around to face him. "No, I won't drop this. Either you tell me what that was, or I tell Kaldur."

"You wouldn't dare." Megan said quietly.

His intensely piercing gaze did not back down. "Try me."

"Superboy, there's a side of ourselves we all try to hide from each other. Even from ourselves. A part of our past we try to forget. One with a lot of painful secrets." Megan whispered, as if in a trance.

"Tell me about it." Superboy tilted her chin up with his index finger. "I'm all ears... they're nice ones too, remember?" he added with a bit of humor in his voice.

"... Alright," she sighed in defeat. "But, it's not very happy..."

"It doesn't have to be." he lead her back over to the fireplace and sat down cross-legged on the rug. She sat down across from him, folding her legs beside her.

He noticed her hands were trembling slightly on her knees. Gingerly, Superboy reached over and covered them with his own. They were as cold as death.

"Anytime you're ready," the clone said softly. "I'm right here."

Megan closed her eyes, pulling her hands back to the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up so her stomach was exposed to him. Her finely toned muscles shone like jade in the firelight. The martian drew in a deep breath and Superboy watched as the smooth skin began to ripple, changing until the smooth plane skin was covered with dark scars and shiny burns.

Superboy's forehead furrowed in concern, anger swelling up inside of him as he took in the horrid sight. At last he whispered,

"M'gann... Who did this to you?"

"Superboy, what you saw in my mind wasn't a nightmare... not entirely." she said slowly, lowering her shirt back down.

Superboy could tell those weren't the only scars or burns on her body. There are probably more, some far worse than he had just seen. And he wants to see more of them. Despite the sick, gut wrenching feeling he gets just thinking about them. He also wants to know how she got them.

And the clone knows somewhere deep inside of Megan, that she desperately wants to talk someone about it. She _needs _to talk to someone about it.

And he is here to listen.

"Then what were they?" Superboy asked, though he already knew the answer.

"They are my memories from Mars," Megan whispered, her neatly filed fingernails dug deeply into the skin of her knees. A tiny bead of blood trailed down her skin. Like a purple teardrop. "From the civil war."

"The civil war... That wasn't a very happy period in your life, was it?" he inquired, reaching out and wiping the bead of blood off of her emerald skin. His thumb brush across her soft skin, hoping to sooth some of Megan's pain.

"No... It wasn't a happy period for _anyone _on Mars."

"Then why are you thinking about it?"

"You don't understand, Superboy." She shook her head.

"Then explain it to me, so I _can _understand it." he didn't bother to say 'It's not that hard' because he knew this is probably the most difficult thing Megan will talk to him about.

And he just can't risk pushing her away.

"... I'm just not thinking about it, Superboy..."

"Then what?"

Megan slowly raised her head to look at him.

Her face suddenly looked worn out, slightly older and solemn. As if all the life had just been drained out of her. But what Superboy quickly noticed was the change in her eyes. There was no longer a bright, unwavering smile in them. Instead, there was a faint dark light behind her crimson orbs. A flicker of sadness.

Her next three words haunted him,

"I'm reliving it."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the new fic, as you guys can tell it's a multi-chapter. **

**I'm trying to get a little in-depth with M'gann's darker side and Superboy's much more compassionate one. So this fic will be, hopefully, much darker than the ones I usually write. I know ****M'gann memories ****needs work and so does the plot but I will build a much stronger one as the story progresses. **

**It won't be _all _about M'gann early life on Mars and Superboy being so... compassionate. Unless you guys are into that.  
**

**So leave a review, advice, opinions such as: Do you like the weak plot so far? Do you think there is even a plot? Is there anything you would like to see? Anything you think Superboy should and or can do to help? How should M'gann let Superboy help her?**

**Let me know by pushing the green button down there!**

**Lots of love,**

**Ash Ninja**


	2. Echoes

**Summary:**** As he learns of her scars and secrets, Superboy starts to care for her, so much he could cannot let go of her. So he watches after her. He is her guardian. He will protect her so she won't have to see bloodshed again. She's already seen so much of it. His tortured little survivor. It will be difficult for them both. But somehow they know that fighting the struggles will be worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**_  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Echoes  
**

* * *

"What do you mean 'reliving it'?" Superboy demanded, furrowing his brow.

"It's... been happening for some time now," she paused recollecting, "after the Doctor Fate Mission, when I went to sleep that night I had dreamed of when the war first started and the first scar reappeared." M'gann said, tilting her head up.

He watched silently yet intriguingly as the skin on her chin began to change until a thin, dark scar extended from the left side of her chin to her lower lip. "I usually hide my scars and burns with my shape-shifting abilities and it works well enough," she explained.

Superboy nodded, signaling her to continue.

"But I figured it was only a result of my weakened state that night, so I thought nothing really of it. Four days went by and the War started to creep more and more into my mind, my burns started to appear and... I started to feel the pain again... From when I got my wounds."

Megan slowly drew her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I still don't understand _why _are you reliving your time in the war," Superboy mumbled, scrubbing the side of his face with the palm of his hand.

"I don't understand it much myself, but when I told my uncle J'onn he said sometimes when young Martians experience events similar to the ones that I have, a part of their minds are scarred. Thus they develop a sort of 'echo', you know a reflection of sound. But in my case instead of sounds-"

"The 'echo' reflects your memories," Superboy concluded. M'gann nodded.

"The Echo pulls me back into those moments in time where I was 'scarred,'" M'gann pointed to her chin before making the scar vanish.

"What happen your burns? Don't they create some kind of 'echo'?" The clone leaned back on his palms and stared at her attentively.

She shook her head, "No, not really. I only have the burns on my stomach and the way I received them wasn't as painful as how I received my scars. Which probably triggers the Echo," she sighed.

Superboy rubbed the back of his neck and said, "So... Basically you have mental issues because of traumatic events from the War, which create the Echo that is now making you relive the War?" It all sounded so far-fetched.

Then again, three young sidekicks investigating a fire at a secret lab and randomly finding a clone of the world's finest hero, wasn't the most likely happenstance.

"I'm not crazy." M'gann mumbled.

"Never said you were."

"It's what you're implying."

"So?"

"You wanted to know," she stood up from the rug.

"Well, now I do," Superboy nodded.

"Yes... You do. Are you hungry? It's probably almost time for dinner," M'gann suddenly said, quickly changing the subject. "How about I make us some grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Whatever," he shrugged his shoulders, accepting M'gann's offered hand and allowed her to haul him back on his feet.

M'gann shyly took her hand back and lead him out of the room, Robo rolling at her side. Superboy followed after them silently, thinking of something to say. He felt like he needed to, like he had to. But nothing came to mind.

So he held his silent demeanor.

"Would you like to help me make dinner, or keep Robo out of the way?" M'gann asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Um..." Suddenly the embarrassing memory of himself covered head to toe in flour, eggs and tomatoes flashed in his mind. "I'll keep Robo out of your way, c'mon, bud."

"Alright then," the Martian girl began to levitate the necessities for their dinner out of their places from around the kitchen.

The clone walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, grabbing the TV remote. This time the TV was set on it's proper channel, making it easier for him turn the cable on. The sphere rolled over to his feet and turned it's attention on the flat-screen. Superboy did his best to do the same, but M'gann's 'echo' was still bothering him.

Why would she keep a secret from everyone?

Why didn't she want to talk about her scars or her part in the civil war?

And why was she pretending like everything is normal?

All of these questions annoyed Superboy as he thought harder and harder about them. He became angry when he kept asking himself repeatedly: What can _you _do about them?

"Superboy?" M'gann called from the kitchen, drawing him out of his thoughts, "Dinner's ready."

Superboy closed his eyes for a moment and cupped his hand over them for a moment. His temples throbbed painfully with frustration. He took a deep breath before pulling his hand away and standing up from the couch, slowly making his way into the kitchen. Robo started to roll after him.

"Stay in the living room," Superboy grumbled, clearly not in the mood to deal with the robotic sphere.

Robo whirred loudly at him as if trying to protest.

"Get lost, will you?" he snapped angrily.

With a blind of its lights, the sphere quickly rolled out of the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway. Superboy turned back toward M'gann to see her giving him a disapproving look. He gave her a pointed look.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said hurriedly, holding a plate out to him. A surprisingly perfect grilled-cheese sandwich laid on it. "Here you go, Superboy."

"... Thanks." Superboy took the plate and took a seat at the island, quickly taking a bite of his sandwich.

He watched M'gann make her own before joining him, sitting on the opposite side of the island.

She looked so calm, so content just being here. As if nothing was wrong, like the traumatic events that plagued her had never happened at all. This puzzled him, so much when he bit his own fingers did he realized he had finished his sandwich. The Boy of Steel let out a hiss of pain, pulling his fingers out of his mouth.

"Ow.." he mumbled.

"Alright there?" M'gann giggled from behind her sandwich, "You seemed distracted."

"I... I'm alright... I'm fine," Superboy replied, picking up his plate and carried it over to the sink.

"Superboy..." she called after him, her voice soft yet held a touch of seriousness in it. He placed his pale into the sink before turning back toward the Martian girl.

"What?" he quirked his brow at M'gann and leaned back against the counter.

"Are you still thinking about my Echo?" M'gann asked nonchalantly.

"Don't you _ever _listen? Don't read my mind!" Superboy snapped, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

M'gann narrowed her gaze at him and said firmly, "I didn't need to, it's obvious."

He ignored her comment and retorted, "So what? Shouldn't _you _be thinking about it?"

"Why? I already know I'm going to relive it," she lowered her voice, along with her softened gaze.

"Exactly, you should be trying to figure out how to stop the Echo," he stated firmly.

"I told you, Superboy, the Echo is something I can't stop. The Echo stays with me my entire life. It comes and goes. It's just that its occurring more often these days," M'gann said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"What do you suppose I do? They pop into my mind at anytime, no matter where I am. Sometimes I think I'm still in the Civil War, which makes them harder to pull out in. But like I said, there's nothing I can do about it."

She ran her finger along the curved edge of her plate absently.

"Except experience the War over again," Superboy concluded, his eyebrows pulling down over his eyes. He didn't like the thought of that.

"Yes."

"But I was there in your Echo today. And since I interfered, does that mean you have to relive that certain Echo again? Or did I change it?" he inquired.

M'gann shrugged slightly. "They are memories Superboy, you can't change them. And, I don't know, Uncle J'onn interfered once, but he only pulled me out of the Echo. The Echo I entered the next day was a different one like they always are... and more painful."

"Do you still feel it? The pain you receive in the Echoes, you know, if you get hurt in them?" Superboy walked over to M'gann, staring curiously at her side where the knife had impaled her.

"The pain is far worse in my dreams; but yes, the pain remains with me for a little while." M'gann's finger stilled against the china of her plate. "... Not all Echoes are bad... a few happy Echoes show up now and then, not often, but they do."

"That's... nice." Superboy didn't know what else to say.

The two teenagers then lapsed into awkward silence. Allowing each other time to think about the Echoes and M'gann's current situation at hand. It make him angry, all of this made him angry. He hated feeling useless, powerless.

Finally M'gann raised her head to look at him and said:

"You can't tell anyone,"

"Why not?" The meta-teen demanded.

"I don't want the others to worry about me... Actually, I didn't want any of you to find out..." she shook her head.

"That's ridiculous, you're being ridiculous. You know you can trust us," Superboy insisted.

M'gann let out a frustrated, "Please, just promise me you won't tell them."

"Will you?" the clone inquired.

"... Maybe," she picked absently at the hem of her dress.

"M'gann..."

"I can't! I don't want to involve them in this, it's my problem, not theirs!" M'gann snapped irritably. Superboy was slightly impressed with how much backbone she was showing, up until that moment had he been uncertain if she had one.

"Well, now it's mine."

"No."

"Yes, it is. I want to help you."

M'gann then asked the question Superboy had been asking himself since the moment she pushed him out of her Echo:

"Then, what will you do? How in the name of Mars can you help me?"

Superboy was silent for few moments before he came to a decision.,"Let me come into your Echoes with you."

"That's not how it works, Superboy. I _don't_ know when a Echo starts or how long it lasts. It can happen at anytime, remember?" she reminded him, running her hand through her hair.

"But I can still come into them, right?" Superboy inquired.

"Well, yes but-"

"So let me relive them with you, I can help prevent anymore... mishaps." He nodded at her side as reference.

"Superboy..."

"You don't have to be alone in this, M'gann."

The meta-teen watched silently as M'gann closed her eyes momentarily, taking in a deep breath.

He knew it wasn't a easy decision to make. He would have understood if she said no, since he was basically asking her to expose herself to him. Why should she? He had never bothered to open himself up to her. Probably, because she already knew everything and anything that was to him, or maybe he was too scared to reach out to her.

But Superboy was reaching out now, because he knew she needed him.

"There are some parts in my Echoes that aren't very... humane. There's a lot of dark things in there, Superboy. And what you saw today is considered calm compared to the other Echoes I've been in," M'gann whispered.

"I'll deal with it," he said firmly.

"You're so stubborn."

"But strong, like you."

"Fine, but you promise me two things," M'gann said, opening her eyes to look at him. They were red again, glowing with skepticism and warning.

"Okay," he nodded.

"First, you don't tell anyone about my situation or the secret room."

"Got it."

"And second, whatever you see in my Echoes... You can't judge me on anything."

Superboy furrowed his brow. "Why would I do that?"

"Promise me."

"Whatever, I swear nothing I see in your Echoes will make me think differently about you," he held his hands up defensively in front of his chest and gave her a sheepish smile. "So, when do we start?"

"I don't know, you just have to keep a close on me," M'gann stated, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"How often do your Echoes happen? Like in general?" Superboy asked curiously, sitting back down across from her.

"Hm... I once went through two Echoes in one day,"

Superboy winced slightly, cringing at the thought. "Sounds like a major headache."

"And leg ache," M'gann stuck her right leg out and she lifted up the hem of her dress, the emerald limb now bared, a long, thin red scar from the ankle up to her waist.

"... M'gann?"

"Hm?"

"Show me all of your scars," Superboy said softly.

M'gann dropped her back dress down and shook her head. "No, why do you want to see them?"

"So I can determine how many Echoes can be triggered."

"Superboy-"

"I _have _to see them," he demanded.

"I-I don't..." M'gann's protest trailed off as she bit her bottom lip. Her gaze flickering from his unyielding expression to the wall clock placed on the far wall of the room. The clone knew what she was thinking. It was too late to make such demands.

Superboy then released a heavy sigh, "Okay, fine. I know it's late and that you are probably tired. You don't have to show me... _today_. But _tomorrow_, I want to see them."

"Goodnight, Superboy," M'gann said, sounding relieved.

"Uh-huh..." he stood up and walked to the doorway. He paused in the living room and turned back toward her. "Could you go into an Echo in your sleep?"

"I think I can tell the differences between a nightmare and a Echo, Superboy." The verdant skinned girl replied, waving her hand dismissively, "Sweet dreams."

"Che, like that's going to be possible."

Superboy shook his head and headed for his room, a uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to leave M'gann alone, not after learning she could go into a Echo at any moment. Though, it reassured him a little bit that she could probably tell the difference between a Echo and a normal nightmare.

Later while laying in bed Superboy tossed and turned.

Sleep was impossible with the images of the Martian girl and of the Martian war seeping into his mind every time he closed his eyes. Bringing back the sickly smell of the blood that had been carried by the hot flames. The screams of anguish and death from the raving Martians of either races ringing loudly in his sensitive ears...

With a groan of annoyance, Superboy sat up and tossed the bed covers away from him.

He hopped out of bed, grabbing his jacket and tugged it on, padding silently out of his room to the one three doors down the hallway. M'gann's. He stopped right in front of the door, suddenly unsure of what to do now. A part of him wanted to knock on the door to see if she also was having trouble with sleeping, while another part told him to leave her be.

He started to leave but a was drawn back to her room, making it all the more difficult.

Finally, Superboy walked over to the other side of the hall across from M'gann's door and sat down. He sat down facing her door, his back against the cold wall and legs stretched out in front of him. So he wasn't too far away or too close from the Martian girl.

And somehow, it made him feel better. All thoughts of warfare, blood or scars were eased from his mind. Relaxing him once more, making his eyelids feel heavy with exhaustion.

After a few minutes, Superboy sank lower against the concrete wall, his hands folded in his lap, and his head lolling to the side. Within a matter of moments was the young man asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Haha I hope the last part of the fic didn't make SB sound like creeper. He's just having trouble falling asleep, he has been through a lot today. -_-'**

**Up next you guys will get to see M'gann scars and a little glimpse of her part in the war. I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer and far better.**

**So leave a review, advice, comments.  
**


	3. These Scars of Mine

**A/n: Okay so just a heads up, I really don't know anything about Martian culture, so I'm making things up as I go with I can from the episodes and things I find up on the web. Also I know this story isn't dark you all want to see but if I made M'gann gloomy and Superboy too soft then the characters will be ooc. I'm trying to balance out their characters. But I promise the atmosphere will become darker with each chapter, or at least I will try to make it that way. So please be patient with me, I'm not used to writing dark fics. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three: These Scars of Mine  
**

* * *

M'gann sat up and ran her hand through her tousled hair. The young Martian hadn't slept well, she kept tossing and turning restlessly in bed. She can't _believe _it, she just couldn't. He knows, she thought bitterly, of all people she didn't want to find out about her Echoes and the civil war, it was Superboy. She didn't want him to fret over her, he already has his own issues to deal with.

The Martian girl shook her head as she slipped out of bed and grabbed her bathroom towel out from the closet. She walked over to her door and pressed a button on the small control panel, the door slid open. She stepped out into the hall and stopped in her tracks, the door sliding close behind her. Her eyes widen.

"Superboy?"

Said meta-teen was lying back against the wall across from her bedroom door, hands folded in his lap and head lolling to the side. He was asleep. M'gann hovered over to him and knelt down beside him, taking in his current appearance. There were faint bags under his eyes and his hair was more nappy than usual. He looked quite adorable. Innocent, very different from his normal gruff and stony-faced appearance.

A small smile quirked up on her lips, she preferred this Superboy more.

"Why are you out here, little one?" she whispered, cautiously reaching out and lightly running her index finger along his narrow jawline.

"You're Echo was giving me nightmares," Superboy mumbled, opening one of his eyes to look at her. "And I'm not little."

M'gann jerked away from him, startled. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I was just... I thought you were asleep and I was going to wake you up but you looked comfortable! So... _Oh, Hello Megan!_ I'm sorry, Superboy." she apologized, flustered.

Superboy stood up, stretching his arms out above his head and yawned, "Sure you are."

"I am!" M'gann insisted haughtily.

"Okay," he shrugged.

"I'll-I'll just, um..."

"Take a shower?" Superboy inquired, gesturing to her towel.

M'gann blushed, nodding her head furiously and mumbled, "Yes, I'll go... take a shower..." She gave him a lingering looked before scurrying down the hall to their shared bathroom.

"She can be such a creeper," she heard him mutter before she closed the bathroom door behind her.

M'gann gave a exasperated sigh, "So says the boy who was sleeping outside of my door last night!"

"I WAS PROTECTING YOU!" The Martian jumped at the boom of Superboy's voice from the other side of the bathroom door. She had forgotten he had super-hearing.

"From what? Other strange people who want to watch me sleep?" She shouted back at the door.

"I... I never went in your room!"

"That's what makes it strange! You just sat there _staring _at the door! You could have just knocked on it and asked me if I was okay! I was awake most of the night!" M'gann hung her towel onto the towel rack.

"How was I supposed to... You know what? I don't want to argue through a door!" She could hear his heavy footsteps as he started to walk away.

"But that's what brought us here, isn't? A door."

"Grr..."

**Boom!**

The sound of rock and enforced steel cracking made the Martian girl jump. She was silent a few moments, listening to Superboy's rugged breathing and footfalls disappear down the hall.

M'gann sighed again, shaking her head. "That boy is going to drive me insane."

After showering, M'gann wrapped her towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. She looked to the right of the hallway and saw a large crater in the wall. Debris littered the floor.

"Red Tornado isn't going to be happy about this..." she thought aloud to herself.

"I'll fix it later," a voice from behind her grumbled. M'gann jumped in surprised and clutched her towel tighter around herself. She turned around to see Superboy standing a foot away from her, his head slightly bowed.

"Well, that makes this the fifth wall this month?" The Martian girl inquired with forced humor.

Superboy scuffed his foot against a small fragment of molding from the wall and mumbled, "No... the fourth."

"Ah, so it is." M'gann tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and turned in the direction of her room. "I'll get breakfast started in a moment, I just need to get ready, alright?"

"Okay," Superboy sounded like he wanted to say something else but M'gann decided not to ask. "I'll just go find Robo then, I haven't seem him since yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at him last night."

"Yeah, he's pretty good at playing Hide and Seek, one time I couldn't find him for six hours," M'gann remarked, walking slowly down the hall.

"Oh great..." The Boy of Steel said dryly, "That makes me feel so much better."

"Good luck!" The Martian girl called over her shoulder and with a giggle, she hurried into her room.

* * *

Superboy turned down the corridor towards the briefing room, in pursuit of his spherical pet. Though his head was throbbing with annoyance.

She's doing it again, he thought bitterly, she's hiding herself. Wearing the 'Happy M'gann' mask for him. Trying to reassure him that everything was alright; that she's wasn't in any pain, that she wasn't scared.

People dealt their pain in different ways, some kept it in silence, some - like him - turned it into anger, some choose to talk about pain, and others just pretended they weren't in any pain to spare other people's feelings. That was why M'gann was just masquerading for him. He understood that, but now it's just downright annoying him. So much that he was about ready to make another hole in the wall.

His lips quirked up in a amusement, remembering how he heard M'gann's heart jump in surprise when he had made the hole. Sometimes he lived for those kinds of moments, he didn't know why but making her heart stop or making her catch her breath seemed to please him.

Superboy shook his head and furrowed his brow.

"Robo?" he called out, finally walking through the wide doorway. "You in here, buddy? I didn't mean to yell at you last night."

A low whirring sound answered him from the far side the room. Superboy squinted his eyes, tapping into his supervision and saw Robo. He was hiding behind the super computer.

Superboy stopped a few feet away from his pet and got down into a crouch, clapping his hands between his knees and whistled lowly.

"C'mere! Come here, Robo! Let's go to the living room!"

Robo beeped furiously at the former Cadmus project.

"Alright, I may not know what you are saying but that just sounded mean," the Boy of Steel replied, shaking his head and standing up straight. "Come on, I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

The sphere gave a low whirl before it rolled over to him and nudged his hand. Superboy lightly chuckled and patted the top of the sphere's head affectionately.

"Come on, let's go see what M'gann's making for breakfast today." The Boy of Steel took off full speed out of the briefing room and down the hallway to the living room. Robo rolling close behind him.

He slowed to a halt as he entered the living room, getting hit with the fresh smell of cinnamon and herbs. The corners of Superboy's mouth curved up in a small smile. He saw M'gann standing by the toaster wearing her usual cardigan and headband garb but today's color was purple. She held a plate in her hand. On the stove a red kettle, the source of the herbal scent, brewed some sort of beverage.

Silently the clone strolled into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter top opposite of the counter M'gann was standing at.

He waited until she turned around to say, "Hey."

M'gann gasped and jumped back, "Oh my Mars! When did you get here?"

"Mm... 'Bout fifteen seconds ago." Superboy replied, grinning sheepishly at her.

"Oh, alright..." M'gann mumbled, turning back to the toaster as two slices french toast popped back up, slightly burnt around the edges but overall was a shade of golden-brown.

"Need any help?" Superboy inquired.

"No, I got it." She snatched the french toast out of the toaster and placed them on the plate, before she moved on to check the kettle.

Superboy slid off the counter, walking over to stand beside M'gann. He simply took the plate of toast out of her hands and set it aside on the counter. "What are you doing with the kettle? It smells strange."

"It's tea, Superboy, Russian Caravan. I thought it would help us relax," M'gann explained, shutting the stove off and grabbing two teacups from the cupboard.

"You mean help relax me?"

"We've _both _been under a lot of stress," she argued.

Superboy scoffed and shook his head. "You don't _act _like you're stressing over this, you're _avoiding _it."

"I'm just... I don't want to talk about this!" M'gann placed the cups on the counter and used her telekinesis to pick up the kettle and pour the rich reddish-brown liquid into the cups.

Superboy watched M'gann move her hair back behind her ear, catching a glimpse of the scar on her chin from yesterday before the she morphed her skin smooth again. With a huffed, he snatched the kettle out of the air and set it back down on the stove.

"Enough," he growled, irritably. "enough of this!"

"Calm down,"

"No," Superboy shook his head, turning back around to face her, he took three steps toward her. Stalking like a lion as he cornered her back against the granite top of the kitchen island. "I want to see them, your scars."

"Superboy,"

"Show me all of your scars!" he demanded.

M'gann bit her lower lip and mumbled, "No, not here."

"Why not?"

Suddenly Robo let out a loud, excited beep. Superboy watched from the corner of his eye as the sphere rolled across the living room and down the hallway towards the briefing room. Someone has arrived in the Justice Cave. He gave M'gann a reluctant look before stepping away form her.

"We'll talk about this later," he said thickly.

"Hey Suppey, Megs! What's up?" Robin called out, walking into the living room with Robo trailing in after him.

M'gann cleared her throat and replied, "Nothing, Rob, we were just about to have breakfast. Would you care to join us? We're having french toast and tea."

"Nah, I already had my breakfast but I wouldn't mind a little tea." Robin said, plopping down onto a stool at the kitchen island.

Superboy snatched his cup of tea from the counter, carried it over to the Boy Wonder and thrust the cup into his unsuspecting hands. "Here, you can have mine."

"Are you-"

"Take it!" The clone snapped, placing the cup down in front of the younger boy and stalking out of the kitchen. From behind him Robin called after him,

The clone sat down on the couch and turned the TV on as Robo wheeled over to his leg. Superboy reached out and patted the top of it's head. He changed the channel to a rerun episode of _Firefly_, pretending to watch as he listened in on his friends' conversation.

"Uh, thanks... I think. What's this tea made of, M'gann?" Superboy almost smiled at the tone of concern in Robin's voice.

"Just throw it out if you don't like it," M'gann replied tiredly, he could hear her move around the kitchen then settle down on a stool at the kitchen island. "So, what are you doing here, Robin? I thought you would be off on a mission with Batman."

"The old man wanted me to come check up on you guys - and keep me out of the way so he could train Batgirl, apparently I'm considered a distraction during batarang and hand-to-hand combat training." Robin scoffed, taking sip of his tea.

"How so?" M'gann inquired.

"Er, yesterday Batgirl and Batman were tossing a few batarangs around and I happened to walk by when it was Batgirl's turn and, well, Batman had to get stitches in a very _cushioning _area." Robin cackled giddily.

Superboy smirked in amusement, imaging the Dark Knight grimacing in pain as his rear was getting stitched up by a laughing Alfred.

"Oh no, that sounds terrible!" M'gann giggled, her cup clattered nosily against the granite counter top. "Poor Batman!"

Robin snorted. "Hehe yeah, it was pretty hard to sleep with all his constant groaning in pain coming from down the hall. It totally sounded like he was dying."

"I bet."

Superboy turned his head ever so slightly to look over his shoulder. He saw M'gann sitting at the island, nodding her head stiffly with a wide, vacant smile on her face. She looked attentive and interested in the conversation with Robin. But Superboy wasn't paying any attention to that, he fixed his gaze on her eyes. They didn't shine with natural happiness they usually do whenever M'gann was around their teammates. They were dimmed with sullenness and exhaustion, revealing her suppressed feelings.

She was wearing the 'Happy M'gann' mask again, trying to distract him and herself from the problem.

But, of course, Robin never noticed this fact, despite him being the protege of the World's Greatest Detective. The youth kept rambling on about how he, Batman and Batgirl did on their first mission together in foiling a bank heist. Superboy rolled his eyes at the Boy Wonder, thinking how oblivious the younger boy was.

"Say, Robin..." M'gann said after a taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah?" The Boy Wonder spin around in his stool to look at her.

"Have you heard anything from Kaldur and Artemis in Vietnam?" M'gann asked, setting her cup back down. "It's been a while since we got a call from either of them."

Robin grinned boyishly, pulling his cellphone from his back pocket and flipped it open. "Oh, I would say there are doing just fine! Artemis sent this to me last night." He held the screen up to M'gann's face. Superboy used his supervision to get a close up on the image on the screen.

On the screen was a picture Kaldur and Artemis riding on the back of a elephant. They looked happy. Artemis was holding onto Kaldur's arm, a half smile could be seen on her face under her rice farmer's hat. Kaldur sat behind her; his eyes were closed, his head was thrown back like he was laughing about something, and he had an arm draped over Artemis's waist. The caption under the sweet-looking photo read: **One of my cousins took this when I wasn't looking, well, as you can see we're having a little fun over here! Miss u- Artemis & Kallie :)**

"Oh, that's so nice! I wish I was there with them," M'gann sighed softly.

Superboy pressed his lips together in a thin line and then turned back around in his seat, forcing his attention back on the show.

For the rest of the day, Superboy watched TV and played with Robo while Robin took it upon himself to teach M'gann how to use the Internet and how to download not yet released movies off the web.

Eventually, by five o'clock, the Boy Wonder called it a night. He informed them that he had a one-on-one training session with Batgirl tomorrow and needed to be well rested. M'gann gave Robin a quick hug and thanked him for the lessons on the Internet before she saw him off to the briefing room. The clone gave Robin a curt nod as they passed him by on the couch.

Superboy waited until she came back and sat down on the far side of the couch to turn the TV off. The young man shooed Robo out of the room with a simple waved. He felt M'gann's muscles tense as he turned his body toward her, giving the Martian girl his full undivided attention. A serious look on his face.

"Show me," his voice was low and unwavering.

"Superboy..."

"Now."

M'gann closed her eyes, pressing her lips together in a thin line. "I don't think... I can."

"It's easy, it's like taking a sweater off- at least- that's what you told me," Superboy said gruffly, scooting closer to M'gann on the couch until his knee touched hers. "And that 'sweater' you're wearing is making you exhausted. So take it off."

"When did you become so observant?" she asked, sighing and shaking her head.

"M'gann..." he warned her.

"Fine," M'gann slowly morphed her clothing, the bright hues and thin material dissolving into her yellow bikini top and matching short-shorts. After a moment she looked up at him with a shy smile. "Well?"

"I don't see your scars."

"Right."

She took a deep breath, the skin on her chin, right leg, left hip and stomach began to ripple.

The smooth skin changed until her scars appeared, along with the crisscrossing burns on her stomach. Superboy bit down on his tongue when a scar she had not yet shown him appeared across her left shoulder, extending to the center of her throat, in the gap between the collarbone and ending at the center of her upper left arm. Superboy's hand slowly rose in the space between him and the Martian girl, his fingertips traced over the newly revealed scar, ghosting over the ruined skin.

After a few moments he tore his gaze away and said lowly, tightly, "Is this all of them?"

"... No." M'gann shook her head, slowly turning her back to him and lifting up her hair. There was a jagged scar on her lower back. "And... that's all of them," she whispered softly, turning back to face him.

The Boy of Steel's heart swelled in anger, taking in the sight of the small scar on her left temple.

"You said that was all of them!" Superboy's voice came out raspy and strained, frustrated tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Hm? What are you talking..." M'gann's thought faded as Superboy cupped her chin and ran his thumb over her temple. She reached up, her slim fingers wrapping around his wrist. "I... I forgot about that one."

"Tell me about them, please." Superboy dropped his hand to rest on her knee. He felt the Martian shiver under his touch, his palm feeling soldering hot against her cool flesh.

M'gann opened her mouth to speak but only a strangle noise escaped from deep within her throat. Superboy furrowed his brow in confusion. M'gann's expression became contorted and pained, her eyes turned red and widen in fear. Her small frame trembled, as her breathing became rugged, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Superboy quickly realized what was happening.

"An Echo." He pulled M'gann into his arms, watching her close her eyes. Her body twisting and shuddering in his embrace. "M'gann... M'gann, I'm here, I'm right here. It's me, Superboy. Please, let me in."

A low, moan of pain was her only answer, her head lolling to the side as her body finally went limp in his arms. Superboy's eyes widened, his heartbeat hammered loudly in his ears.

Holding tight onto the Martian girl, Superboy closed his eyes and mentally pushed his way through her telepathic barriers. He felt himself leave his physical self, he entered her subconscious.

_The living room disappeared, dissolving into the large, silver skyscraper like structures and white dome shaped buildings stretching tall all around the clone. For a moment he thought he was in New York, but then realized the buildings were much more technologically designed. Yet, half of the spectacular city was destroyed and on fire, the familiar blaze of the flames burning his face. Cupping his hand over his eyes to block out the sun, Superboy surveyed the area, trying his best not to linger on the sight of various Martians battling each other._

_Superboy finally caught a glimpse of scarlet hair through the throng of white and green bodies. His heartbeat accelerated in slight panic as he pushed past two grappling Martians, knocking the White Martian to the ground.  
_

_"M'gann!" he shouted, taking a step back and bounding off of the pavement, launching himself high over the battlefield. While Superboy was airborne he saw M'gann hurrying towards one of the apartment building, with her hand, coated in purple blood, clasped over the gap between her collarbone._

_The clone landed on the other side of the battlefield, creating a large crater in the ground, the impact knocked many soldiers down around him. He lifted his head back up just in time to see M'gann ran inside the building, tossing a White Martian out of her way with telekinesis. Superboy ran after her, and punched the White Martian in the jaw as he went. The dome building turned out to be a single household, he came into the of the foyer of the house, it was narrow with dark gray walls and bright solar lights overhead.  
_

_"M'gann?" Superboy called out, taking a few steps into the house, and closing the door behind him. The clone poked his head into what he assumed was the living room. _

_The room was large with creme colored carpet, a large picture window on the far side of the room, highlighting the chaos outside. A black fabricated couch and armchair was placed against the wall opposite wall of the window, a glass coffee table in front of the couch and a small orb floated on top of the coffee table. Curious, Superboy wondered over to the orb, reaching his hand out to to it's glowing white surface, a strong aura of power seemed to gravitate him toward the orb._

_"S-Stop! Don't touch that!" _

_The Boy of Steel snapped out of his trance, whirling around to see M'gann slumped against the entryway, blood dripping down her arm and chest. He hurried over to her side, wrapping his arm around her waist, her injured arm slinging over his shoulders so she could support her weight on him. He gave the martian girl a wide frown._

_"Which Echo is this? Why didn't you wait for me?" he demanded. M'gann turned her head away from him and let out a violent cough, tiny flecks of purple dotted the carpet. "How did you get hurt?"_

_"I... This is the very first battle, Superboy, this is the day the war broke out." She explained as he half-led/half-carried M'gann over to the couch to sit down but she shook her head wildly. "N... No! I- We have to go check on my younger sisters... See if they are alright."_

_"Okay, where are they?" Superboy swept the martian girl into his arms to carry her bridal style. He walked out of the living room into the hallway and M'gann pointed to the end of the hall where the entry to the kitchen.  
_

_"I-In the panic room," she directed._

_The Boy of Steel furrowed his brow at her quizzically. "Panic room?"_

_"It's like a bomb shelter, well, actually it's under the house." Superboy entered the kitchen, quickly surveying the chrome furnishings and white tiled floor. His gaze settled on a black door next to the refrigerator. "It's a passageway in the basement behind the my family statue. Just beyond that door."_

_"Got you," Superboy murmured, carrying M'gann over to the door, allowing her to open it for him using her telekinesis. _

_He looked into the basement to see a short flight of stairs descending eerily into the dimly lit space. Fearlessly the clone bounded down the metallic steps, the door shut close behind them, making him jump. He glanced down at M'gann. She gave him a sheepish smile._

_"I'm sorry," M'gann let out a shuddered breath._

_"Just no more surprises," Superboy came to the end of the staircase, now standing in a light gray painted room with black flooring. He shifted M'gann slightly in his arms to get her attention. "Where's the passageway?"_

_"Over there," she pointed to the far side of the room at a large circular stone statue. Superboy walked over to the statue, studying the strange symbols etched on the smooth surface. Most of the symbols curved around the edges, a large crescent symbol was carved in the middle of the statue.  
_

_Superboy furrowed his brow in interest. "What are they?"_

_"Sacred Runes written in the Old Martian dialect," she replied softly.  
_

_"Can you read it? How do we get into the panic room?" Superboy inquired, rolling his shoulders back.  
_

_M'gann said nothing, she reached out and lightly ran her blood stained fingers over the first few runes then made a cross on the crescent symbol. The purple blood looked like wax coating the stone, slowly beginning to glow bright amethyst. Superboy stepped back as the statue began to shake and slowly slid to the side, revealing a large brightly lit passageway. Superboy looked from the passageway to M'gann._

_"Is it safe?_

_"As long as you're with me." She nodded, signaling him to continue on. The clone slowly made his way into the passageway, the statue slid close behind them. Superboy glared at her. "I didn't do it."_

_"Right." They came to the end of the passage way was steel door. "What now?"_

_"Allow me," The martian girl tugged at his arm to put her down. Superboy reluctantly did as she asked, and set her down on her feet. But she kept her hand on his forearm to steady herself. M'gann licked her lips and called out, "J'ana? Please, open the door, it's M'gann."_

_There was a moment of silence before they heard light footsteps on the other side of the door and the turning of the gear lock. The door swung open and M'gann quickly waved her hand over Superboy's eyes. The Boy of Steel let out a surprised gasp, suddenly unable to see anything but hazy bright blurs. As if he were looking through gray mist.  
_

_"What are you doing?" He snapped, shaking his head. "Why can't I see anything?"  
_

_"Shut up," she hissed under her breath. "J'ana, is Ser'a and Ma'na in there with you, are you all alright?" _

_"Yes," replied a tiny voice. "M'gann, you're hurt! And why are you speaking in Earth tongue?"_

_"I-I thought it would be better than way so the White Martian can't understand us so well," he heard M'gann say. "Where is Mother? I thought she was here with you three."_

_There was a shuffling sound, and Superboy felt M'gann's hand tug at his arm, pulling him forward into the panic room. The heavy, metallic thud of the door closing behind him pounded in his ears. M'gann's hand on his arm squeezed it in reassurance._

_"Mother was with us but... When we heard the explosion she brought us down here, activated the security system and then left to go find Father." J'ana, Superboy believed, said softly. "Where were you?"_

_"I was at the healing center with Chide and Ileana," Superboy could feel M'gann's breath hit his neck as she added, "My eldest sisters."_

_"We thought so," Superboy frowned at the nonchalant tone of J'ana's voice. She sounded like such a brave little girl. _

_"I was on my way here when the fight broke out, I was ambushed by four White soldiers, but as you can see I made it out alright." Superboy winced at the forced humor in M'gann's voice. He blindly reached his hand out, grasping the air for a moment before resting on M'gann's shoulder. _

_"Hm, come sit down so we can take care of your wound, please." The atmosphere suddenly changed, becoming lighter, warmer then before. The Boy of Steel's body began to tingle all over.  
_

_M'gann's voice was tired and faint as she said, "Ah... Alright, do you have a medical kit?"_

_"Right here," J'ana replied helpfully. _

_"Good girl." Just as the words left M'gann's lips, Superboy's vision started to go dark. He shook his head wildly, frantically tightening his hold on M'gann's shoulder._

_"Wh... What's going on? M'gann! What's happening?" His words were lost as the darkness swallowed him whole, pulling him out of her head and back into his own subconscious._

* * *

Superboy's eyes flew open as he sat up straight on the couch, his arms flexing their hold around the slight weight resting in them. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his heart pounded rapidly in his chest. A bitter taste resided in his mouth as he licked his dry lips, dragging his hand through his hair. Surveying the calming scene of the living room with his cobalt gaze before settling on the Martian girl laying contently in his embrace.

"M'gann?" he whispered softly.

She started to wake up, her hands curling and uncurling on his shirt, her bottom lip quivered a bit as she exhaled from her nose. She looked like a infant waking up from a afternoon nap. Superboy waited silently for her to fully wake up, her eyes fluttered out as she stretched her arms out over her head and lightly yawned.

M'gann gave him a small smile. "Hi."

"What happened? You pushed me out of your Echo again, didn't you?" Superboy inquired, furrowing his brow at her.

"No, we completed the Echo. The whole point of the Echo is to relive my memories, remember?" she reminded him, lowering her arms back down to rest across her stomach. He noticed she had shifted her scars away and morphed her clothes back to her usual cardigan and skirt outfit.

"I'm confused, can you explain what was happening before I entered your Echo?" he asked.

She nodded, moving to sit on the other side of the couch. "I was shadowing my eldest sisters at the healing center for my school studies when the war broke out. I wanted to help but my sisters sent me home to check our younger sisters and our mother. But like I said, I was ambushed three blocks away by four White Martians. Hence, my first scar." She traced a imaginary line from across her left shoulder, to the center of her throat, in the gap between the collarbone and ending at the center of her upper left arm .

"Okay, but why couldn't I see your sisters?"

"Um... There was a glitch?" M'gann said, avoiding his gaze.

"M'gann..."

"You're not ready,"

"To see your sisters?" He furrowed his brow at her in confusion.

She nodded.

"Why would you think that?"

"Do you honestly think this is my real form?" M'gann gestured to herself entirely with a sweep of her hand.

Superboy's brow quirked up in interest, his eyes flashing with curiosity. "Well... I don't really know much about Martians, the Genomorphs hadn't really told me anything about you. So only assumed..." he let his sentence trail off with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh," She mumbled, tucking her hair back behind her ear. "Well then."

"Can I? See you in your Martian form?" Superboy watched as M'gann wrung her hands together and shook her head. "Why not?"

"You're not ready."

"What did I say about hiding things from me?" He snapped irritably.

M'gann pursed her lips together in a thin line. "Fine, _I'm_ not ready to let you see me in my real form."

"So it's you, not me?" The side of Superboy's face twitched, a vein in his jaw feathered.

"Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me?" She laughed softly, cheeks tinting pink.

"What's so bad about your Martian form?" Superboy rubbed the side of his face, feeling groggy with exhaustion.

"I can neither tell nor show you," M'gann shook her head.

"Please?" He begged.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"Superboy!" She snapped frustratedly.

"..."

"..."

The Boy of Steel blinked several times and then said softly, "Please?"

"Oh my Mars!" M'gann jumped off the couch and stalked off towards the briefing room, Superboy leap off the couch after her.

The clone reached out and grabbed her shoulder, wheeling her back around to face him. "Wait, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, M'gann." he said hurriedly. M'gann kept her gaze on the floor.

"There's always a reason why I have to hide things from you, Superboy, and my appearance is one of them." She took his hand that was holding her shoulder and gently brought his knuckle to brush against her cheek. Superboy closed his eyes, the softness of her skin sent a kick of adrenaline coursing through his veins. "I'm not trying to hide from you, I just need time. You need to get to know me first."

"The real you?" He whispered quietly.

"Yes," M'gann slid her hand down from his wrist to rest on his forearm as he moved his knuckle across the smooth line of her jaw. "I'm different, from who I was in the war and who I am now. Which makes it hard for me to open up to you, like you to me."

"Right. Then tell me," Superboy said evenly. He opened his eyes, his knuckle paused on her chin, and his expression suddenly became serious. "Who are you now?"

"Honestly? I don't know. These scars of mine are making it difficult to figure that out. I used to be sure of who I am, but now... I'm lost." M'gann's voice was empty, her eyes now dark red. Crimson orbs reflecting the pandemonium of her feelings. Crying out to him: _Help me, save me, I don't know who I am._

Superboy pursed his lips together in a thin line, slowly he pulled his hand back and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, pulling her against his strong body. With a stifled gasp, she hugged him back as he rested his chin on top of her head, her breath tickled the side of his neck. He wanted to take it away, all her sadness, of her strife she had been keeping inside and carrying with her. But Superboy knew he couldn't.

All Superboy knew was he could be there and wait patiently until she was ready to share the reserved feelings she had with him.

"Thank you, Superboy." M'gann murmured softly.

"Yeah," he sighed. Superboy thought about pulling out of the hug but found he couldn't. He didn't want to. The Boy of Steel buried his face in her scarlet hair, he felt her tightened her hold on him. She was afraid of letting go.

"We should go to bed."

"I know."

"... Are you going to be sleeping outside of my room again?" M'gann pulled back out of the comforting hug, a genuine smile on her face. "Because if you are, we have to talk about setting up a cot or something outside for you."

Superboy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So, no nightmares tonight?" She asked, sweeping her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm not really tired, are you?"

"I could stay up a little longer."

"Alright then," Hh led the way back to the living room, flopping down on his back on the couch. M'gann was about to sit on the armrest on the opposite side of the couch when he sat up against his armrest and pointed what little room there was in front of him. "There's room over here."

M'gann blushed but slid off the armrest and shyly crawled over his long legs to lay down next to him on her side. Face to face, Superboy reached up and ran his thumb over her temple, where one of her scars had been.

"You don't need to hide them when it's just me," Superboy said plainly.

"Sometimes it's just better that I do, it helps me not think about..." She closed her eyes and her shoulders shook slightly, "How I got them."

Superboy clenched his jaw, averting his gaze from the pained look on M'gann's face to the TV screen. "So... what's playing tonight?"

"We could surf the channels," M'gann mumbled, rolling over to face the TV and using telekinesis to bring the TV remote over to the couch. Superboy snatched the remote and turned the TV on. "Do you want me to do that?"

"No," he said tightly.

"Are you sure?"

"..." Superboy pushed her shoulder, rolling her off the couch. She fell to the carpet with a soft thud. He winced slightly when he heard her groan and sit up on the floor, her mouth agape and eyes widen in shock. He half-smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

They sat there staring at each other for a few moments, Robo rolled into the room and over to M'gann's side. The sphere blinked it's lights at the Martian girl and then at Superboy. Sensing the tension, Robo beeped loudly.

M'gann burst out laughing. "Well, maybe Robo can keep watch on my door tonight for you."

Superboy nodded in agreement, laughing along with the redhead and gazing fondly at her and his mechanical pet.

He leaned over the side of the couch to help M'gann back to her feet and then moved back against the couch to allow her to lay back down next to him. He draped his arm carelessly over her waist, settling his cheek against her neck. He could hear M'gann's heart beat rapidly in her chest, feeling her skin under his arm through her organic clothing grow warm. Superboy cleared his throat loudly, moving his arm back behind his head and sitting up slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine... Oh look! _Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles _is playing." M'gann used the remote to switch the channel and then set it down on the coffee table.

Superboy furrowed his brow as the opening sequence of the TV show started. "I've never heard of this series before, what's it about?"

"Have you seen any of the _Terminator_ movies?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, KF and Robin made me." Superboy sighed, his breath ruffled the wisps of hair on the top of M'gann's head. He felt her shiver against him. A small smile quirked up on his lips.

"Well, basically the show follows Sarah and John Connor after the events of _Terminator 2: Judgment Day_." M'gann replied, shifting slightly where she laid. Trying to get comfortable. Superboy once again draped his arm over her waist to get her to stop moving. "Um, you'll understand the show better, the pilot episode is playing now."

"Okay," he said tiredly.

Halfway through the episode did Superboy notice M'gann had fallen asleep. He sat up, trying his best not to wake her up, leaned over her to grab the remore and paused the episode. She shifted slightly in her sleep, murmuring something in her sleep. Superboy forze putting the remote down to listen to her.

"... Superboy... Terminator." M'gann mumbled.

"What?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"S... Superboy..." She sighed, rolling over to face him and lightly nuzzled her face against his neck. The tips of Superboy's ears tinged red in embarassment.

Was she really sleeping?

"M'gann," he whispered softly, "are you sleeping?"

She said nothing for a moment and then murmured, "Beautiful."

"... Wake up, c'mon, wake up." Superboy started to shake her shoulder vigirously.

M'gann slowly opened her eyes and said, "I fell asleep."

"Yeah... We should go to bed now," Superboy announced, nudging her off the couch with his elbow and turned the TV off with the remote.

M'gann stretched her arms out above her head and ran her hand through her hair. She then led the way toward the elevator to the next floor up. During the walk to the elevator and the M'gann's room they were silent, despite Robo's beeping and whirring.

Finally M'gann asked, "Was I talking in my sleep?"

Superboy slipped his hands in his jean pockets and shook his head. "Nah, you just moved around a lot."

"Wow, really? I'm sorry." M'gann apologized.

"Forget about it."

They then lapsed into awkward silence until she turned toward her room. "Well then, I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah, 'night." He nodded.

M'gann's bedroom door slid open and she stepped inside but before closing the door, she called over her shoulder, "If you have trouble sleeping again tonight and find yourself at my door, please knock."

"Uh huh," Superboy mumbled as the door slid close. He turned in the direction of his own room to see Robo blinking it's lights at him.

He glared at his pet. "What are you looking at?"

**_Beep! Beep!_**

"Whatever!" The Boy of Steel stomped down the corridor, grumbling to himself.

* * *

**A/n: Wow, longest chapter I have _ever_ written for any story! I hope you guys liked it and I know I need to work more on the concepts of the Echoes and explaining them. Yeah I also know this isn't a very 'dark' chapter but the next will be in M'gann's POV, her thoughts on this whole situation, one more Echo that will probably shock you and you guys will see what problems M'gann is struggling with. **

**Plus, I want to know, if what Superboy's reaction would be to M'gann in her true Martian form. Also, should I take a short break from M'gann's problems and have SB have a heart to heart moment with Daddy Suppey? And should J'onn make a a surprise visit to check up on M'gann's Echoes?  
**

**Let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoyed reading and feel free to review.**


	4. Uncle, May I?

**A/n: Hey guys! Here's your weekly update, thanks for all the reviews for the last couple of chapters and in return for them, here I bring you the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Uncle May I?  
**

* * *

"He's lying, and tells me I need to be honest!" M'gann muttered to herself, dragging her hairbrush through her hair before slipping her red headband into place. "Hello, Megan! I should know myself better than anyone else! Of _course_, I was talking in my sleep! " M'gann walked out of her room, and muttered, "I always do."

"Do what?" Inquired a gruff voice.

The Martian girl gasped and spun around to see Superboy leaning against the concrete wall, his firmly muscled arms folded over his chest and Robo was behind him. The side of Superboy's narrow mouth was tugged up in his signature lopsided grin, silently greeting her good morning. M'gann blushed lightly as she nervously fiddling with the buttons on her red cardigan.

"I-I, um, I always... wake up late," M'gann said lamely. Okay, so she wasn't the world's greatest liar.

"Really?" She watched him quirk his brow at her, pushing away from the wall to stand at his full intimidating height. "Because, last time I checked it was six-thirty in the morning. To me that's pretty early, and I come from a long line of Kryptonians who rise with the sun."

M'gann smiled cheekily at him. "Is that why I always find you standing outside of my door?"

"... Whatever," he mumbled, slipping his hands into his pockets and stalked pass her for the elevator. She quickly fell into step with him. "I'm going to hit the training room before breakfast, that okay? If you can't wait to eat, go ahead and have breakfast without me."

"No, that's alright, I can wait." M'gann shook her head, stepping into the elevator beside Robo and the clone. "In fact, if you don't mind my intrusion, may I join you in the training? We could spar together. No powers, of course."

The elevator doors slid close and the lift started to descend to the next floor. Superboy pursued his lips together in a thin line, his expression became stony. Uncertainty and disapproval flashed in his cobalt gaze. He shook his head slightly.

"You wouldn't be able to handle me," he said evenly as the elevator arrived on the next floor.

M'gann was the first to step out into the hallway, walking a little ways down the corridor and turned into the briefing room. Superboy stiffly followed her with Robo wheeling after him.

"I took down Kaldur easily enough last week," she pointed out. "In less than five minutes!"

"Yeah, but he doesn't have my kind of strength," Superboy argued stubbornly.

The Martian girl morphed her civilian clothes into her white shirt, blue cape and skirt costume. "No but he's the closest to your stature, so I think I will be fine," M'gann replied indifferently.

"... Fine." The Boy of Steel sighed in defeat, moving to stand in the middle of the room. He nodded at Robo, the sphere rolled over to watch the two teammates from the sidelines by the super computer.

M'gann brought her hands up in front of her chest to guard her upper body. She curled her hands into fists and sliding her left foot back. Just like she had seen Black Canary do many times before in sparring sessions. Superboy got into his fighting stance, his muscles locking into place. Looking like a lion ready to spring. M'gann took in a deep breath. And then they started to circle each other.

She exhaled.

He inhaled.

Their gazes locked, a intense spark of electricity passed between them.

Superboy furrowed his brow in concentration, stopped in mid-step and then charged. With his head down, and locking his muscles into place, his arms flew out to catch her in a perfectly positioned tackle.

M'gann had saw this coming, she side stepped him and tripped him with her foot. An amused smile quirked up on her lips as she watched him fall face first toward the floor.

Superboy quickly shifted his weight, did a barrel roll and came up to his knee. Whilst the clone was momentarily distracted, M'gann took this as a opportunity to hurl herself at his back. She slipped her arms around his neck and hooked her legs around his waist, hanging off him like a monkey.

The Boy of Steel growled, "What are you doing?"

"Improvising!" M'gann gritted her teeth as Superboy's hands grabbed her forearms, tugging lightly. She tightened her hold around his neck, her slender muscles flexed under the bright florescent lights.

"Y... You didn't do this with Kaldur!" he gasped out, his hands clamped down on her arm and yanked it away from his neck.

His vice-like grip caused a current of pain to shoot up M'gann's wrist. He lifted off the martian girl of his back, holding her high above his head. He smirked provokingly at her.

M'gann narrowed her gaze at him. She swung her foot back, aiming to kick his chest. Superboy merely dropped her back onto the ground before she got the chance to hit him.

Superboy took a step back and got into a offensive stance, his muscles coiling, and then he was circling her again. Almost resembling a shark eying its first kill. M'gann sensed the air between them had drastically changed.

It wasn't a friendly sparring match anymore. It was a test of strength and wit.

Pulling herself from the ground and to all fours, M'gann quickly kicked her left leg back striking Superboy in the stomach and almost knocking him to the ground. He grabbed her foot and flipped her over onto her back. The wind was knocked out of her, she briefly saw a flash of stars and nearly collapsed. regaining her vision, she gasped out in pain. Combined with the earlier impact, the pain had become excruciating, nearly forcing her to double over in agony and again fall back to the ground on her side.

Trying to shake the blurriness from her eyes, M'gann saw Superboy was now approaching her again, stumbling slightly from her earlier strike. She forced herself to face him, her muscles screamed at her in immense pain. But she ignored the fiery sensations coursing throughout her body. Through the long strands of scarlet hair that had fell into her eyes, she momentarily analyzed the look in Superboy's eyes.

Her heart stopped.

All she could see was a thick layer of ferocity and pent up rage.

Now straddling M'gann, Superboy swung his fist at her face. M'gann whipped her head back against the hard floor. The next blow came to her lower body and it became, readily apparent that Superboy has lost control of himself. M'gann held her forearms in front of her face in an attempt to shield herself from the blows that were now raining down upon her.

Desperate, M'gann shifted her weight in an attempt to throw off Superboy. Unfortunately, this only worked temporarily and after regaining his balance Superboy once again began to hurl blows at M'gann again. This time she was ready, deflecting the blows with a little help from her telekinesis, slowing down the flurry of his fists to give her time to avoid them.

Pain burned within her stomach as she felt her strength started to drain away. Okay, M'gann thought to herself, enough of this! With that thought, M'gann summoned all of her leftover will power to push Superboy off with telekinesis. She sent him flying across the room and into the far wall.

With a low groan, the Martian girl propped up on her elbows and struggled to catch her breath.

"Superboy," she panted raggedly, "I'm done. I'm down, you win."

The clone lifted his head in her direction, his gaze was still hollow and dark. Still looking like a predator. He stood up from the floor, slowly walking over to where she was. Cautiously M'gann scooted away from him, her eyes never leaving his hulking form.

"Didn't you hear me? You win." M'gann choked out, her vision became unfocused again. Superboy stopped two feet away from her, kneeled down and took her forearm in his hand. His grip was warm and strong. He jerked lifted her upright onto her feet. "Superboy?"

His eyes crawled over her shaking form, he rested his hand on the small of her back to steady her and finally said, "You cheated."

"What?"

"You used your powers against me, you lose." The corners of Superboy's mouth quirked up slightly in amusement.

"Oh," M'gann breathed, relief flooding through her, "so I did."

Superboy moved his hand to her shoulder and give it a gentle push forward. "Come on, I think it's time we have breakfast."

M'gann didn't protest, allowing Superboy to guide her out of the briefing room and into the living room. She headed for the kitchen but his hand squeezed her shoulder, stopping her. She turned back to look at him. There was a flicker of guilt on his face when she flinched at his touch.

"I... You're alright?" he asked, tearing his gaze away from hers.

She gave him a slight smile. "Just a little brain-dead, I guess."

"Right... You should go sit down. I'll... I'll get us some cereal or something," Superboy mumbled, hurrying past her into the kitchen.

The Martian girl opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it and looked over at Robo. The robot being had been uncharacteristically quiet through all of this. The sphere was parked right next to the couch, it's lights flashing at her. Waiting for her to come sit down.

M'gann sighed heavily, floating over to the couch and settling down on the first cushion she saw. Robo wheeled over to her leg, humming softly in happiness. She smile softly, reaching her hand out to pet the robot when a bowl of Lucky Charms was thrust into her face. M'gann looked up to see Superboy looming over, holding two bowls of cereal.

"Thank you, Superboy," M'gann said quietly, taking the bowl from him. He reached into his back pocket and drew out two spoons. She quirked her brow at him. "Uh..."

"I didn't want the spoons to fall out of the bowl and make a mess," Superboy grunted.

Mechanically she took one of the spoons from his hand and immediately began eating her bowl of Lucky Charms. M'gann gave him a gracious smile, silently thanking him again. They sat and ate in silence, the clinking of their spoons against the smooth surfaces of their bowls until M'gann stood up to put her dish away.

She looked down at Superboy and asked, "Are you finished?"

"Uh, I'll have another bowl." The Boy of Steel stood up to go with her but she took his bowl from him. "I can get it."

"Yeah, but I'm already up, it's no problem."

Before he could protest M'gann floated off into the kitchen, already summoning the box of Lucky Charms from the cabinet using her telekinesis.

She grabbed the carton of milk from the refrigerator, catching the box of cereal in midair and then made another bowl of cereal for Superboy. M'gann carried her own bowl and spoon into the sink while sending Superboy's bowl back into the living room.

"Thanks," Superboy called from the living room.

"Mm hm," she started washing her bowl and spoon, reaching for the pink sponge. She rinsed off her bowl, scrubbing the porcelain surface with the sponge until all the residue was gone before putting it into the dishwasher with her spoon. She turned back toward the living room to find Superboy only two feet away from her.

M'gann jumped back, startled. "Don't do that!"

"Okay," Superboy shrugged his shoulders. He held his bowl out to her. "I'm full."

"Right," Automatically she took his bowl, rinsed it off and stuck it in the dishwasher with hers. From the corner of her eye she watched Superboy heft himself up to sit on the counter top. M'gann turned back around, drying her hands off on a dishtowel. "So what's on your agenda today?'

"I don't know, I went on a mission today-"

"When? Why didn't you wake me up?" M'gann demanded.

Superboy rubbed the back of his neck sorely. "Uh, I got up to use the bathroom and ran into Red Tornado. He was about to wake us both up, he told me there was a break in at the mall and thought we should check it out, but I went by myself because... I didn't want to wake you up."

"Superboy..." She sighed, shaking her head.

"What? It was two in the morning! How was I supposed to know if you were awake?" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Like I said last night: don't hesitate to knock," M'gann replied.

Superboy rolled his eyes and said nonchalantly, "Whatever... What are you doing today?"

"Going into the meditation room," she noticed the blank look he was going her and quickly said, "the secret room you found me in on Friday."

"Right, can I come?" Superboy asked coolly.

"I don't know... It might be boring for you, I'm just going to be meditating. It helps strengthen my telekinesis and telepathy abilities," M'gann explained, toying with a stray lock of her hair.

"Better than just sitting here watching TV all day." With that said, the Boy of Steel hopped off the counter and inclined his head for her to lead the way.

M'gann, seeing no point in trying to protest any further, lead the way to the elevator and down the next floor. She walked down the west hallway leading to the library and other unused rooms of the Cave. She stopped at the end of the hallway and, like Superboy had done, pressed her hand against the dark surface of the wall. The familiar lines of red light spread from her fingertips, glowing across the wall. The bright lines raced across the dark surface until they had outlined a glowing red door twice as tall as Superboy was.

With a heavy sigh she floated the rest off the way into the hidden room. Superboy followed silently behind her. M'gann suddenly felt lightheaded, her vision beginning to blur around the edges. The fireplace automatically switched on and lit up the entire room. She maneuvered herself into Lotus position while hovering over the furry white rug in front of the fireplace. Superboy sat on the rug facing her, awkwardly copying her movements.

"Now what?" Superboy asked, dropping his hands in his lap.

"We meditate. Just close your eyes, relax your body and open your mind," M'gann instructed, closing her eyes and slowly letting her mind drift off.

"To you?"

"If you want," she didn't open her eyes, already sensing his aura relaxing and his mind barriers dropping.

"... Go for it."

A small smile quirked up on M'gann's lips as she linked them up. The rising Echo immediately taking them over.

_M'gann opened her eyes, she was kneeling down in the middle of body littered wasteland, nothing but dusty red stretching out all around her for miles. The strong, sickly sweet smell of blood washed over her like a tidal wave. She swallowed the bale rising in her throat. Upon hearing a low gasp, M'gann glanced over her shoulder. _

_The Boy of Steel was on all fours ten feet away from her, his head bowed and she could hear him gagging. _

_"Superboy?" She called weakly. _

_"I... I'm fine," he choked out, gagging on the sweetened air. "Just... This is just sick."_

_"Yeah, I know..." M'gann forced herself back onto her feet and stumbled over to where Superboy was. She bent down to help him stand up._

_"Where are we?"_

_"In the Barren Lands, a desert that separates the Green Martians' land from the White Martians. Most of the war was fought here," she explained, releasing Superboy's arm when she got him on his feet. _

_"Why are we here? Why were you here?" Superboy ran his hand over his pale face. _

_M'gann surveyed the scene for moment and then said, "Because I was assisting the medical ward in bringing wounded soldiers aid and collecting bodies. But I got separated from squad and... I wondered the desert for three days."_

_"Don't you know where your city is?" He inquired._

_"The desert makes people forget a lot of things... even the simplest directions." M'gann grabbed the sleeve of Superboy's shirt and began towing him in a certain direction, carefully avoiding stepping on any bodies. _

_"Where are we going now?"_

_"East... I think," M'gann mumbled, levitating them up into the air. The warm air slapped against their cheeks as she flew them over the endless red sea of sand. _

_Superboy wrapped his arm around her waist like he had done in Bialya and pressed close to her. "So you helped out a lot in the war?"_

_"Of course I did, there was no time to do anything else but take care of my sisters and... this," she nodded down at the litter of corpses below them._

_"Did you kill anyone?" Superboy smirked._

_M'gann didn't say anything, she kept her gaze forward on the sky ahead of them. _

_"I was kidding."_

_"I know you were," M'gann said quietly._

_"So you did kill someone," Superboy assumed.  
_

_"No."_

_"But-" _

_She shot him a serious look. "Do I look like I could kill someone?"_

_"... Not intentionally," he mumbled, lowering his gaze toward the sand. He then noticed M'gann was flying them off in the direction of a large brown stone structure. "Where are we going?"  
_

_"I'm taking us down there, I think I see something," she explained, propelling her body so she was standing straight in the air. Superboy followed her lead. Ready to land.  
_

_"That will just take us longer to get back to the city, won't it?" Superboy ran his hand through his hair._

_"It'll only be a moment." M'gann wobbled slightly the moment her feet touched the ground, sweat beaded her forehead. Luckily Superboy was still holding onto her, keeping her upright. She smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you, Superboy."_

_"Yeah," he nodded._

_M'gann walked toward the stone structure, up close it resembled more of a half crumpled archway. She noticed the Martian runes etched on the dark brown surface. She ran her hand over the runes, feeling a brief spark of cosmic energy emitting from it. Thoughts of the runes on her family statue flashed through her mind._

_"M'gann," Superboy whispered._

_"Hm?" She continued to examine the Runes.  
_

_"Stay there." M'gann then took notice of the edginess in his voice. _

_From the corner of her eye she watched the ebony haired boy walked away from her side to circle around the archway. Toward the cluster of large stone ruins from the archway. His body curled to spring in defense, ready to protect._

_She then remember a important aspect in this memory. "Oh no... Superboy, don't!"_

_Too late._

_Superboy let out a battle cry and vaulted over the ruins. She heard him loud with a loud 'boom' on the sand, followed by a low groan. M'gann gasped and flew after him. Just as she had feared, she saw Superboy towering over a crumpled figure._

_"M'gann, get back!" Superboy bellowed at her. "It's a White Martian!"_

_"... I know, Superboy," M'gann whispered, stepping forward. _

_"What are you doing? Get back." Superboy reached to grab her arm but she shook him off and crouched down next. "M'gann..."_

_"I know what I'm doing, Superboy."  
_

_The fallen figure that had been blocked by Superboy's hulking figure stared blindly in the daylight and right at her. The White Martian was laying on his side in the sand. His head propped up slightly against one of the crumbled pieces of stone. The Martian boy's dark gray facial features sharp and rigid, covered in grime and dried blood. Despite his rough appearance the boy looked no older then twenty._

_"Leave me be. Please," he told her, looking her straight in the eye. Normally she would have recoiled from the scarlet gaze, but she didn't now. It didn't seem frightening at all; just the pleading look of another fallen soldier.  
_

_She winced. She wanted to stop the pain, she really did, but… how could she have taken another life? Even though the boy was a White Martian? Her eyes filled up with tears, and despite her Green Martian reserve, they spilled. He was no longer an enemy. Here, fallen in battle, he might have be a brother to someone, a son, and a friend, who would die because of the endless bloodshed._

_M'gann rested her hand against the boy's heart stiffly as she reached for her knife, but Superboy caught her hand and shook his head. "M'gann," he warned concern in his eyes._

_She looked at him, tears still in her eyes. "It could take him hours to die like this," M'gann argued quietly, hoping the boy didn't hear her._

_"Let the hours pass," Superboy said tightly. "White Martians probably don't believe in mercy killing, but when it's the other side it does."_

_He was right; White Martians were usually savage and merciless beings._

_M'gann shook her head sharply, but put her knife back in her waistband, then lifted up the ends of boy's shirt. He winced, that must have hurt. She soothed him while she examined the wound. She seen too many to be very sickened by it, but each one still hit her hard. But with more examination, she realized that the wound was as deep as she had thought._

_Taking her canteen out of her waistband, she spilled some water onto the boy's stomach. She sang while she cleaned the wound, feeling him tighten his grip on her hand. But when she was finished, she placed the canteen aside and bit her bottom lip._

_Maybe he would live. No, he wouldn't. As long as he was on this field, at the mercy of the bloodied, thick suffocating air and corpse littered ground, he would die. There was nothing she could do…_

_Finally an idea struck her._

_"Hey," she said softly, tilting the boy's chin up so she could look into his eyes. "What's your name?"_

_The boy grimaced at her and closed his eyes._

_"Hey," M'gann said more sternly, shaking the boy slightly. "Listen to me, tell me your name."_

_"Why?" Superboy mumbled from behind her._

_She ignored him, tapping into the White Martian boy's mind,** Please tell me your name.**_

_**I rather die!** The Martian boy spat back._

_**I'll write to your parents,** she told him**, I'll tell them you died in an honorable death. That you died a soldier, I swear I will. **_

_Superboy wanted so badly to jump into the link and help try to convince the boy but he knew he couldn't._

_The martian boy spat purple blood at M'gann, splatting her clothes with the liquid. _**_Why? I bet you just want to gloat on how you killed me!_**

_"No, you won't, you're good to you word! When will this guy tell us his damn name?" Superboy folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away._

_M'gann gave the Boy of Steel a gratified look before shifting her gaze down to the dying boy in her arms, a sad smile on her face. **Well?**_

_"Velyo… Velyo Ahnleh," the boy finally gasped out, his body withered in her arms._

_M'gann nodded her head slightly; her hand once again drew her knife from her waistband and held it in a shaking grip. She took a deep breath, sweat beaded her forehead and she suddenly felt like she was on fire. M'gann closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then reopened her eyes to see the Martian boy staring up at her with tortured eyes. Begging her to set him free._

_"I-I'll do if you can't," Superboy offered, she felt his fingers curl around her wrist._

_"No… I have to do it! I've done it before…" she hissed, wrenching her hand out of his grasp and brought it down in one swift motion. The knife aimed for the Martian boy's heart. The blade glittered in the dusky light._

_She felt the blade sink into solid bone; purple blood splattered her face and clothes, feeling warm against her skin. She felt the boy's breathing become erratic, she watched as his eyes widened and then he was still._

_M'gann's eyes glittered with fresh tears, what as she done? From behind her she heard Superboy gagging, vomiting on air. She too would be sick if it weren't for the leftover guilt that was resurfacing inside of her._

_ "He's dead," Superboy announced, bending down to remove the boy from M'gann's arms. But she held the boy tight, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "It's done, he's dead. Let go."_

_His tone was blunt yet desperate, this wasn't good. He may not know how this Echo originally happens but he just didn't want to watch with this any longer._

_"I killed him, Superboy…" she whispered softly, her hands falling away from the handle of the knife, soaked with purple blood._

_"Yeah, I know, just let go." He took hold of the dead Martian boy by the waistband of his pants and hoisted him out of M'gann's arms._

_Superboy walked a few feet away from her and placed the body down in a ditch. Suppressing the urge to vomit again, Superboy closed the boy's eyes, pulled the knife out and chucked it away from him. Superboy then buried the Martian boy with upturned soil. By the time his task was done, he was covered in sweat, dirt and blood._

_"Superboy…" M'gann's voice was small and soft, quivering slightly. The clone heavily sighed and turned back toward her, wiping his hands on his jeans. She was now standing only a foot away, a blank look on her face. "I… I need to pray for him."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I need to send his spirit off in the next life. It's tradition in my culture to-"_

_"Okay," the young man said hurriedly, moving aside for her to walk closer to the makeshift grave. "You do… what you need to do."_

_"Thank you…" she whispered, closing her eyes, bowing her head and clasping her hands together over her heart._

_Superboy watched with complete interest and a heavy heart as M'gann's lips slowly parted, exhaling a breath. Then, she began to speak in her native Martian language. He was in complete awe, even though he didn't understand what she was saying; he hung on to every vowel and syllable. Her voice was low and haunting, her words rolling silkily off her tongue. The language itself was liquid and beautiful sounding._

_Finally she finished in English, "May the Priestesses and Priests of our races watch over your soul and give you a peaceful afterlife." With that M'gann turned toward Superboy, her expression worn and tired. "It's done; hopefully I sent him off in the right direction."_

_"I'm sure you did, you sounded sincere. I'm sorry I couldn't understand you." Superboy slowly reached his hand out to touch her shoulder but recoiled in uncertainty._

_M'gann gave a forced laugh, "Yeah, me too."_

_"Now what happens?" he inquired, rubbing the back of his neck sorely._

_"We keep walking." She replied, nodding at the long trek of land ahead of them._

_"Can't we just fly?" Superboy swept his gaze over the garnish wasteland._

_"I would fly us but, I'm just really tired right now, Superboy." M'gann gave him an apologetic look._

_"That's okay… My legs could use the exercise." The Boy of Steel mumbled, falling in step with the Martian girl as she took the lead, carefully walking down the slope of the sandy hillside. They were silent for a few moments until Superboy would the courage to ask, "Is this what you did the first time here?"_

_"… Honestly?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I stayed there holding that boy until he died, I sang to him to keep him calm… to keep me calm." M'gann pursed her lips together in a thin line._

_"And then what happened?" Superboy scrubbed the side of his face with the palm of his hand, wiping away most of the grime off his cheek._

_"And then... another soldier found me."_

_Superboy kept his gaze on the stretch of land ahead of them as he asked, "Did he take you home to your family?"_

_"No… He didn't." Judging from the deadpan tone of her voice she didn't want to talk anymore about the subject. Superboy would have left the subject alone but he wanted to know more_

_"Did he try to help you?"_

_ She stopped walking and gave him a warning look. "Superboy…"_

_"What did he do?" He asked stubbornly._

_"Stop…" M'gann weakly pleaded._

_"Was he hurt?" Superboy reached out to hold her hand but she took a step back, recoiling from his touch. "Was he even a Green Martian?" he paused, examining her face. "Did he h-"_

_"STOP IT!" She cried out, flinging her hands out and pushing him away with her telekinesis. "STOP IT! STOP TALKING!" _

_Superboy dug the toes of his boots into the ground, kicking up dirt and dust around him, skidding to a stop sixteen feet away from M'gann. He lifted his head up to see her kneeling on the ground, her head bowed and arms wrapped around herself. The anger he has felt quickly subsided, replaced by a pang of guilt. Great, he thought bitterly to himself, I've upset her. _

_Cautiously, he stood up, brushing the most of the dirt off his jeans and slowly approached her. He stopped a few steps away. Now he could hear her sniffling as tears rolled down her cheeks, the rapid beating of her heart as she tried to calm herself down. He crouched down beside M'gann. After a few moments he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. What could he say now? Sorry? That didn't seem nearly enough. Closing his eyes, Superboy slowly wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her against him._

_She futilely tried to push him away but he held her tighter, now wrapping his other arm around her. M'gann finally gave in and laid her head in the crook of his neck, her warm tears falling against his skin._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered, stiffly holding her against him. "I was just trying to help..."_

_M'gann just desperately clung to him, sniffling like a child. Superboy moved his hand to run his fingers through her silky hair like she would do with him when he was upset. He was trying to comfort her as best as he could. It just wasn't in his nature to do this, to provide comfort, but he was doing it anyway._

_Finally M'gann mumbled something, her voice mumbled by his neck. Superboy furrowed his brow and pulled back slightly._

_"What?"_

_She lifted her face him, her eyes raw and red from her tears. She took in a deep breath, and swept her hair back behind her ear, recomposing herself. "No he wasn't a Green Martian but a White Martian in disguise."_

_"Did he hurt you?" Superboy inquired.  
_

_"... He-"_

_"M'gann," said a stern, male voice from behind them. Superboy glanced over his shoulder to see J'onn J'ozz standing fifteen feet away from them. The elder Martian had a expressionless look on his face. Despite that, Superboy could see the anger and disapproval in his eyes. _

_M'gann untangled herself from Superboy and shakily got to her feet, brushing her costume off. "U-Uncle J'onn!"_

_"What are you doing here?" The Boy of Steel asked sharply, also getting to his feet. _

_A muscle in J'onn's jaw twitched and replied in the same sharp tone, "I was about to ask you the same question, Superboy." he then turned his attention on M'gann. "I'm sorry to request this, but take us out of the Echo."_

_"But that will hurt her!" Superboy objected._

_J'onn ignored him. "Do as I say, M'gann."_

_"You don't have to."_

_"I-" M'gann swung her gaze between both men before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Hold on..."_

_"Wait, don't!" There was another bright flash of white light and Superboy felt himself being pushed out of M'gann's mind._

M'gann's eyes snapped open, her vision slightly blurred around the edges but he could distinctively make out the fuzzy surroundings of the meditation room and Superboy's large form now sitting across from her on the rug. She sat up straighter, her head throbbing painfully as if she had been hit by a locomotive. She ran her hand through her disheveled hair and looked over at Superboy; he too was going through the stages of recovering from the unfinished Echo. His face buried in his hands.

"Get up, both of you," said a familiar stern voice.

She glanced shoulder to see her Uncle J'onn standing in front of the doorway. A impassive look on his face, though knowing him better to took at his expression; she looked at his eyes. They were filled with disapproval and anger. His hands were clenched at his sides.

Shakily M'gann laid her hand on Superboy's head and asked, "Superboy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled back.

"Get up," J'onn said firmly. "Now."

She grabbed Superboy's hand and hauled him to his feet. Superboy stiffly allowed her to help him up, steering him towards the door. J'onn lead the way out of the meditation room and back to the living room. The elder Martian inclined his head at the couch, motion the them to sit down. Superboy looked like he was about to protest but M'gann pulled down to sit next to her.

J'onn's eyes flashed with a bit of disapproval but pressed his lips together in a thin line.

M'gann bit down on her lip nervously, holding tightly onto Superboy's hand. Fear clenched tightly in her heart like a iron fist as she watched J'onn start to pace in front of them, his hands clasped behind his back. His anger radiated off him in strong waves.

Finally he stopped and said, "You went against my orders, M'gann."

"I know," she whispered, bowing her head.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," The sharpness in her Uncle's tone made her look back up through her scarlet bangs. "I came here today to check up on your well being. I did not expect to find you disobeying me."

Superboy started to speak up, "We didn't do anything wrong-"

"Do not interrupt me, Superboy. You have no right to speak right now," J'onn turned his piercing crimson gaze locked with the Boy of Steel's blazing cobalt one. "In fact, I think it would be best if you left us alone for a moment. I wish to speak to M'gann alone."

"..." Superboy held J'onn's gaze with ease, standing up from the couch to stand toe to toe with him.

"Go," J'onn hissed, he was done asking.

"Please leave, Superboy." M'gann said softly. "I'll be fine."

"... I won't be far," Superboy muttered, tearing his gaze away from J'onn to look at her. M'gann could see the reluctance and worry reflecting his light cobalt eyes.

M'gann merely nodded.

She watched him stalk out of the living room, heading for the briefing room. After a few moments she could hear Robo's high pitched whirs of happiness from down the hall. J'onn slowly eased himself down in Superboy's previous seat next to her and casually crossed his legs, folding his large hands on his knee.

"M'gann," J'onn said after a minute when by. His voice was now gentle and calm, relieving M'gann. "you know you are not allowed to tell anyone about your Echoes. And in your condition! ...Dear little one, don't tell me you showed him your true form."

"No Uncle J'onn! I-I haven't shown him anything that personal. Actually, I didn't tell him about my Echoes directly. He found me two days ago in the meditation room and stumbled in the middle of my Echo. I couldn't lie to him, he was persistent to know the truth." M'gann explained, her hands wringing together in her lap. "Besides, having him there with me helps ease-"

"You know the risk of having him there with you, especially in your con-" M'gann quickly cut him off with a heavy sigh.

"I know! But I can't help it, he makes me feel safe. Like I'm not alone," she stated, raising her voice slightly. She watched J'onn's features soften a bit in guilt. "You're always gone and I'm left alone to deal with my Echoes. Everything I experience I have to keep to myself."

J'onn sighed inwardly. "You could always talk to me, comm. link or telepathically, you know that."

"It's not the same when you're not physically here to comfort me," M'gann mumbled, bowing her head. "Please, Uncle, let Superboy continue helping me with my Echoes. I need someone to be here when you cannot be."

She felt the familiar gentle touch of J'onn's hand as he slipped is fingers underneath her chin and tilted her face back up. His eyes filled with sympathy. Though his expression serious. "You do know that this will slow down the healing process of your condition? Or it may even worsen it."

"I do, but he makes me better. Everyday." M'gann covered his hand with her own.

"... Mars give me strength." J'onn said at last, nodding his head. "Alright, you may continue on with allowing Superboy into your Echoes."

M'gann threw her arms around J'onn's neck and pulled him into a hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you, Uncle J'onn!"

"But," J'onn pulled back from her, "on one condition."

"Okay..." she said slowly.

"I would like to talk to Superboy," J'onn straightened up, flexing his fingers on his knees.

"Alright."

"Alone," he finished.

M'gann's face paled. "Why?"

"That is for Superboy and I to discuss... Correct?" J'onn directed his question over the top of her head. M'gann glanced over her shoulder to see Superboy standing in the entryway.

Superboy nodded stiffly, folding his arms over his chest. "Yeah, just us."

"I..." M'gann sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." She lightly kissed J'onn's cheek and silently bid him goodbye before leaving.

* * *

"Superboy," J'onn said firmly, drawing the young Kryptonian's attention away from his retreating niece's form to him. "you do understand the delicate situation my niece is in, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Superboy replied. Like Aqualad always told Superboy, showing a little respect eased the most frightening and intimidating people.

J'onn continued on, "And you are aware that in her Echoes you are merely a spectator to her most sacred memories. Also that you cannot change the events that occur." J'onn turned away from the kitchen window, a tired look on his face.

"Yes," the young man said tightly, though hating his obvious uselessness within the Echoes.

"If you wish to continue one with my niece it is important that you take each Echo seriously and accept whatever occurs in it, good or bad." J'onn lowered his voice, gaze darkening.

"Sir, what are you trying to get at exactly?" Superboy pressed, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Remembering M'gann's strange, and irrational behavior in the Echo.

J'onn's expression turned cold, a frown twisting on his narrow mouth. "What I'm trying to 'get at', Superboy, is M'gann has many secrets, and for whatever reason she is choosing to share them with you. And I'd like to remind you, while in her Echo state, she is very vulnerable." He took a step closer to Superboy and stared him down. "If you do anything, _anything_ at all to harm her... I will not hesitate to eliminate you. Do you understand?"

Superboy squared up to him and nodded slowly. "Yes, but I would never hurt her."

"Hm," J'onn inclined his head turning away from Superboy. Ready to take his leave. "We shall see about that. Goodbye, Superboy."

Unable to control himself, Superboy blurted out, "Why is it so hard for you to trust me?"

J'onn stopped in the entryway, and turned his head ever so slightly to the side to look at him. "I have nothing against you personally, Superboy. I have trouble trusting anyone that comes anywhere near my niece."

"I understand your concern, but why?"

Superboy watched the muscles of J'onn's back stiffen and then said evenly, "I will never allow another person to hurt my niece again." And with that said J'onn was gone, leaving Superboy in the setting sunlight.

After a few moments with wrestling with his conscious, Superboy stalked down the hall toward M'gann's room with the same determination he had done when he had originally sought out the girl he had been helping. His large knuckle rapped on the door and he could hear a flurry of movement from inside. He was beginning to lose his patience when the door finally opened.

"Superboy," the Martian girl said with a mixture of fear and exhaustion, "what are you doing here?"

He looked at the small figure in front of him. M'gann's hair was disheveled, her eyes swollen, and her skin unusually pale. He knew waiting in silence and confusion of keeping his distance had come to an end. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"M'gann," his voice was soft and gentle in a way it had never been towards anyone, "you're not okay."

M'gann lowered her head, scarlet strands covering her face. Superboy took the opportunity to step inside the bedroom.

"I never said you could come in," M'gann mumbled.

"I know; I just want to talk to you."

The redhead led the clone to into her room, instructing him to shut the door as he went.

"It's probably better that I answered the door otherwise you might have broken the entire thing down," M'gann stated, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Probably," he admitted, "look, M'gann. What I said to you today in your Echo, I didn't mean to upset you." M'gann looked at him incredulously. "Okay maybe I did, but I knew you were never going to answer my question. I was just trying to provoke it out of you in some way."

M'gann looked up at Superboy, "Okay, well you've said your piece."

"No I haven't."

"Superboy listen, remember what I said about keeping certain things from you? Again this is one of the things I can't explain," she said irritably.

"That's what makes me worry about you." Superboy grumbled, tugging his fingers through his nappy hair.

"Well, thank you, but you don't need to be. I'm fine."

"You really are going to keep living as though nothing's change, aren't you? M'gann ignoring the problem is not going to make it go away, believe me I tried and we both know how that worked out." Superboy replied, referring to his irrational behavior toward the Amazo mission.

"If you've come to lecture me again, you can leave right this instance."

"No, that's not what I'm doing at all. What I'm saying is right now you're scared – I get that, but like I said: you don't have to deal with this alone," he paused, his voice softened, "Have you even told your parents?"

"I trust them," she realized her slip-up and covered as quick as she could, "I mean, of course I told my parents."

"Okay."

"Superboy, I'm fine, okay? I'm just tired from the interrupted Echo that's all it is." M'gann leaned back on her purple bedspread, balancing her weight on her palms.

The clone sensed where this was heading, "Fine, before I go… Do want anything? Water? Food?"

M'gann sighed, relieved that Superboy's prodding was coming to an end, "Sure. Water would be fine."

Superboy eyed M'gann on the bed, before he hurried off to fetch her a glass of water. He made a mad dash back to her room, trying his best not to any water from the cup.

"Here." This time he found the door unlocked and M'gann still sitting on the edge of her low platform bed.

"Thank you, Superboy." She took a small sip.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, all I want right now is to go and take a shower," the Martian answered truthfully.

"Yeah," Superboy sighed in suppressed frustration, "I need to go anyway."

The Martian girl caved easily, too eager to start her new shower regime in an attempt to get herself clean, "Okay," she made her way to the bathroom, "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you," Superboy replied feebly, strolling away from M'gann's room and heading straight for bed. This day had totally overwhelmed him. He was defiantly not feeling the aster that night.

* * *

**A/n: I know, I know bad chapter. But at least I updated after a pretty long time, I apologize. School's ending and things are getting pretty rough with my end over here. That and writer's block. **

**Anyway, I know I didn't explain much about M'gann. But she will start to open up to Superboy more in the next chapter. Plus the return of Kaldur and Artemis from Vietnam.  
**

**So leave a review, advice, love for the story. Anything is asked for.  
**


	5. The Star Orb

**A/n: So I'm guessing you guys are speculating over the status of Superboy and M'gann's relationship. **

**At this point all I can say is they are growing closer. Superboy is getting her to open up and he is learning how to accept other people along the way. Also, they still have the initial attraction and feelings for each other from the first nine aired episodes of the show's original storyline, they are just becoming stronger with their trust in each other.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Star Orb  
**

* * *

Superboy sat on the couch and toyed with the rubric cube Black Canary had given him while she and M'gann went over a few new hand-to-hand combat techniques in the briefing room. He has been working on the rubric cube for at least three hours and so far only completed the yellow side. Usually he would have given up and chucked the infernal thing away after a few mere minutes; but he strangely became obsessed with trying to solve the cube. He only stopped to fetch another bottle of Coke from the fridge or another can of Pringles from the cabinet.

It wasn't until three-thirty in the afternoon when he decided to take a break. He yawned as he gently placed the cube down on the coffee table and stood up from the couch, stretching his arms above his head. The stiff muscles in his body uncoiled in refreshing pain. Robo, who had been hibernating in the corner of the room, rebooted itself and rolled over to Superboy's side. Whirring in excitement.

"Hey bud, let's go see how M'gann is holding up." Superboy patted the top of the sphere before walking out of the living room. Robo obediently spun after him.

The clone hurried down the corridor, already hearing heavy breathing and the adrenaline coursing through pulsing veins. He entered the briefing room in time to see M'gann charge Black Canary, reeling her fist back to strike.

Black Canary simply tilted her head to the side, seized M'gann's wrist and twisted it to a awkward angle. Superboy stiffened, his breath hitched in his throat. He watched intensely as M'gann gasped in pain but quickly stepped closer and drove her elbow into the trainer's chest, breaking free of her grip. Black Canary stumbled back and crossed her arms in front of her chest from the impact of M'gann's counterattack.

M'gann grasped her wrist, massaging it slightly as she started to circle around the combat trainer.

A sudden wave of relief washed over Superboy, he exhaled the breath that he had been holding. Black Canary straightened back up, shaking her head and smiled warily.

"End training session," the blond said aloud, rubbing her arm slightly and winced. "You did a good job, Miss Martian, you need to work on your offense more, you're a bit predictable."

M'gann nodded her head vigirously, hanging onto Canary's every word. "Yeah, I know, I'll rem-"

"Che, you should have seen her spar with me yesterday, nothing predictable about the way she was fighting." Superboy scoffed, finally speaking for the first time. He strode purposely to the middle of the room to stand next to the martian girl.

"Er, thank you, Superboy?" M'gann blushed, sweeping her hair back behind her ear.

"You did good," he told her.

Black Canary nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, yes you did fine. Would you like a turn now, Superboy?" The blond asked, shifting into a fighting stance.

"Che, alright." Superboy motioned for M'gann to stand behind him, out of harm's way and got ready to fight.

"Bring it," The blond coaxed her index finger teasingly at the clone. "Junior."

The clone growled in annoyance, springing to strike at her with his fists.

**Recognizing Artemis! Recognizing Aqualad! ...Confirmed! **

There was a bright flash of light from the transportation machines, stopping Superboy in his tracks and momentarily blinding him. He brought his hand up to shield his face from the white light. After the light faded he pulled his hand away to see Artemis and Kaldur standing at the far end of the room. The blond archer held two white shopping bags in her hands, a wary smile on her face.

"Artemis!" M'gann said happily, flying over to her friends and embracing the archer in a tight hug.

Superboy exchanged glances with Black Canary before calmly walking over to welcome back his teammates. He clasped forearms with Kaldur in their usual 'bro greeting.' He noticed the silver sunburst charm that hung around the merman's neck and smirked.

"Present from one of her cousins?" Superboy assumed.

"Um, no, Artemis bought it for me," Kaldur replied, rubbing the back if his neck and shyly glancing at said archer.

"Nice," the clone smirked teasingly.

Artemis pulled out of the bubbly martian's hug and scowled at him. "So what if I bought him that?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying it's nice." Superboy shrugged lazily and smiled widely at the merman. "So what did she make you do to earn that, Kaldur? Work in the rice fields or wash her elephant?"

"Superboy!" M'gann said disapprovingly, her hands flying to her mouth to stifle her giggle.

Kaldur waved his hand absently. "I merely helped her relatives work on the rice farm for the thrill of the experience, not bribery."

"Oh you're just jealous, Suppey, that I bought him something nicer than what I got you! In fact here," Artemis shoved the bag in her right hand into Superboy's chest until he was forced to take it. "Here."

He opened the bag to see a bamboo farmer's hat. "It's a _nón lá_, my great-aunt made it. I didn't know what to get you, so I asked her if I could have one of the hundreds of hats that she weaves on a daily basis." Artemis explained.

"Uh... thanks." Tentatively, Superboy pulled the hat out of the bag and slowly put it on. He glanced at M'gann, silently asking of her opinion.

The martian girl giggled softly, she reached up and adjusted the brim. "It was crooked, but you look good with it on."

He smiled slightly at her. "Uh, thanks."

"Maybe we should have taken you, too, Superboy. You could totally fit in... well, actually, people would have probably thought you were the next King Kong or Godzilla with your height and... whiteness." Artemis teased.

"You're white, too." The Boy of Steel pointed out, taking his hat off and putting it back into its bag.

"Half, and shut up," the archer then turned toward M'gann and held the second bag out to her. "Here, M'gann, this one's for you."

The martian quickly thanked the archer and gingerly took the bag from her outstretched hands. She reached inside and pulled out a long, white silk dress. A happy smile blossomed over M'gann's face as she ran her hand over one of the sleeves.

"It's an _ao dai_, and judging from the look on your face, you already like it." Artemis said proudly.

M'gann nodded happily and said, "I do! Thank you very much, Arty."

"Alright, what about your beloved combat trainer, huh?" Canary spoke up, her hands planted on her hips and a mock glare on her face.

"I have your gift, Black Canary," Kaldur chuckled, and stepped forward. He withdrew a small packet from his pocket and tossed it to the elder blond. "They're festive firecrackers."

"Nice, now I know what to use as Ollie's birthday candles this year..." Black Canary smiled mischievously to herself, pocketing the firecrackers.

Superboy shook his head. "I still can't believe you don't like Kid, you two could bond over pranks."

"Ah yes, he is a good prankster, but it's his behavior towards women puts off his appeal. If I say so myself," Black Canary replied and started for the transportation machine. "Well, kids, it's been fun but I have other engagements to attend to. See you later."

"Goodbye, Black Canary, thanks for the sparring match!" M'gann called after her.

"Anytime, oh and Junior?" The martial artist turned back slightly to look at Superboy over her shoulder.

The Boy of Steel scowled but mumbled, "Yeah?"

"We'll have that sparring match next time I visit, okay?" Black Canary promised.

"... Sure," he nodded his head stiffly, a glint of hopefulness bright in his eyes.

"See ya," Artemis waved as the bright light swallowed their mentor up and away to her next destination. The archer then turned back to her three teammates. "So what did we miss while we we're gone?"

M'gann and Superboy exchanged glances; M'gann's warning him when she saw he was uncertain on how to reply. At last Superboy shrugged and said begrudgingly,"Nothing much... we, uh, got a new video game for the Kinect."

Artemis slowly swung her gaze between the two teammates and said casually, "Alright, cool, let's go check it out."

"Lead the way," Kaldur swept his arm out in front of himself to allow Artemis and M'gann to walk ahead of him. "Ladies first."

"Thank you, Kaldur." Both girls chimed in unusual unison before hurrying down the hall to the living room.

Superboy started off after them when Kaldur caught his shoulder. He turned back around to face his team leader with his brows furrowed in question. "What?"

"You tell me," the Atlantean said gently, quirking his brow at him. "Is there something going on between you and M'gann?"

"No," Superboy felt a muscle in his jaw twitch slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kaldur sighed heavily, "Alright, if you ever need to talk to someone..."

"..." Superboy simply turned back toward the hall and started walking. But he paused slightly at the entryway. "I know, Kaldur."

"Good." Kaldur nodded.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Superboy sat on the couch watching Kaldur, M'gann and Artemis try to outrace each other in _Kinect: Joy Ride _while he 'kept score'. But every so often he saw the slender muscles in M'gann's back tense up or a tremor wrack her body as she moved. Every time she did, Superboy would wince, imaging the pain and burden the martian girl must be feeling. However, he kept his distance because he knew that's what M'gann wanted. To pretend to be happy. For him. For their friends. For herself.

But then he was unsure of this thought when M'gann glanced at him from time to time over her shoulder. He saw the hesitance in her eyes, a flicker of fear and longing. Then she smiled at him, her eyes becoming light and warm... and happy?

Right?

He struggled to understand the martian girl's infernal logic.

"Hey, Supey, do you want a turn?" Artemis's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Hm?" Superboy blinked three times to see Artemis standing in front of him, a challenging look on her face.

"Well?" she inquired, quirking her brow.

Superboy shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"How come on, scared to lose?" Artemis accused, trying to goad him into playing.

"You sound like Kid." Superboy simply retorted, automatically ending the attempted banter with her. He smirked to himself.

Kaldur at last gave up after losing to the girls for the twentieth time and retired to his room, claiming jet-lag was finally getting to him. The remaining three teens bid him goodnight and decided to watch TV until Artemis announced she was taking her leave.

"See you tomorrow, Superboy," Artemis called over her shoulder as M'gann walked her out.

Superboy lazily waved 'goodbye' to Artemis and right when the girls were out of sight, he leaned back against the couch and rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning. Pretending everything was fine was energy draining, which made Superboy wonder how M'gann could keep up with her facade for so long.

He could hear said Martian's light as a feather footsteps coming back into the living room. He pulled his hands away from his face and glanced beside him. M'gann stopped next to the couch, looking slightly unsure for moment, she was holding something behind her back. Superboy slowly inclined his head for her to sit down. When she did, he smiled wryly at her.

"Something you'd like to share with me?" He inquired, eying her hidden hand.

"Yes," she replied and slowly withdrew her hand from behind her back. She held the object in her hand out to Superboy to see under the bright florescent lights in the living room.

It took Superboy a moment to recognize it was the same white ball from M'gann's second Echo. "What is it?"

"This is a Star Orb. It holds literally all my memories of my life so far," M'gann explained, holding the Star Orb up as it glowed between them.

Again Superboy could feel the same strong pull of energy radiating from the sphere, he slowly reached out and touched the orb. A warm, current of power seemed to zing through him the moment his fingers touched the smooth surface. He slowly withdrew his hand.

"So what does it do?" He asked, unable to tear his gaze away from the Star Orb.

"It can show you my life, like a TV a show. Not really in order but it can start from my earliest memories from my infant days to my current life here on Earth. All you have to do is hold to your temple, like this," Superboy watched M'gann lift the orb to her temple and close her eyes. "and open your mind to the orb. You know, allow my memories to access your mind."

M'gann pulled the orb away from her temple and held it out to Superboy. He hesitated for moment before taking the orb from her and holding it in his hand, feeling the strong power emanating off of it.

"M'gann, why are you giving this to me?" He didn't sound ungrateful, but curious.

The martian girl lowered her gaze, she chewed down on her bottom lip. "...We both know you can't be there for most of my Echoes... and the fact you might get confused during some events... So I thought you might want to actually _see_ my life on Mars rather than me telling you about it."

"This is very important to you isn't it?" Superboy held the orb up slightly.

"Yep, one of the very few possessions I took from my home on Mars. But I trust you to take care of it. It's pretty sturdy, too, so it can't break very easily." She nodded.

Superboy held the orb closer to his face and said, "Why do you trust me so much?"

"I trust you because I need you. I mean," M'gann blushed, ducking her head and picking at the bottom of her skirt bashfully, "because I _feel_ like I can trust you."

"... Thank you," he whispered, reaching out and touching her arm lightly. "For trusting me."

"Thank you for being here for me... Why don't you try the orb out?" M'gann suggested, quickly changing the subject.

He nodded, accepting her request and slowly pressed the orb against his temple. "Like this?"

"Is your mind open?" she inquired.

"... Pretty much..."

"Superboy..." M'gann shook her head.

"Okay, okay..." Superboy closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath he could feel the power flowing off the orb in waves slowly start to cloud over in his mind. Like white mist was rolling in. "Now what?"

"Just relax, it will alright..." M'gann's voice sounded faint to him now, like a echo being lost in a deep cave.

* * *

_Superboy then stood in the middle of a dim room, a lit by solar lights from each corner of the small room. He slowly glanced to the far side of the room. Due to the lack of light he could only make out the outline of a small bed and two people. The smaller person was laying in bed. The bigger person was tucking the smaller one._

_"Mother?" A tiny, girlish voice whispered._

_Superboy watched as the girl's mother stopped fluffing the girl's pillow and lean back to look at her. He squinted in the shadows to get a better look at the mother's face but could not make out her features._

_"Yes, M'gann?" Her mother replied softly._

_"Why do you need to keep having babies? You already have me and my sisters... Did I do something wrong?" The hurt tone of M'gann's voice made Superboy's heart sink slightly in his chest._

_M'gann's mother shook her head as she shushed M'gann. "No, no, little one. It's nothing like that, oh my dear. Why would you ask that?"_

_"Because that's what eimani nani'a told me." The young girl quipped. _

_"Ah, I see, so you're big sister told you that, hm?" M'gann's mother inquired, shaking her head. "Well, it is not true, I love you all with my heart. Your father and I just think we have so much love that we should have more children to give it to."_

_"Oh." The corners of Superboy's mouth quirked up slightly at the martian girl's cutesy reply._

_"Never forget, that I love you very much, M'gann." A pang of envy struck inside Superboy as he watched M'gann receive a kiss on the top of her head and a affectionate caress on the cheek. "Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, mother." M'gann mumbled against her mother's neck before pulling away. "Mother?"_

_"Mm?" Her mother sat back on the edge of the small bed._

_"Will you tell me a story? About the beast?" M'gann asked quietly._

_M'gann's mother nodded and slid under the covers beside M'gann. "Of course, but remember, he wasn't a beast. But someone wanting to be love..."  
_

_Superboy sighed to himself, deciding he has seen enough. He closed his eyes and slowly start to pull himself back to the present._

* * *

Superboy pulled the star orb away from his temple and gasped out aloud, struggling to breath. He felt a warm, soft hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. The hand holding the star orb dropped it onto the couch cushion beside him, and Superboy looked to his left.

M'gann gave him a small smile. Does she know what he saw?

"So, how was it?" she asked gently.

"I, uh, I saw your mom... I think." Superboy replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh," M'gann cleared her throat and withdrew her hand from his shoulder. "I see."

Awkwardly Superboy sat up and said, "She was tucking you into bed... about to tell you a story about a... monster?"

"Oh, that, well it's just old fable really..." M'gann waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing."

"So, since you gave the star orb, does that mean you want me to stop going into your Echoes with you?" Superboy asked, eying her warily. "Because I don't think that's good idea."

"It'll just be for a few days, Superboy. I need time to rest and go through a few by myself." M'gann explained, shaking her head.

"You've already been a lot on your own, what's the point of having me around if I can't help?"

"Well, don't do much anyway..." M'gann tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"Not my fault," Superboy argued.

M'gann ducked her head. "I know, I know it's not. But still..." her voice trailed off, tense silence lapsed between them.

Superboy rubbed the back of his neck sorely, thinking and glancing at the star orb. "... Just for a few days?"

"Four."

"M'gann..." his tone was disapproving.

"Please, Superboy, don't start this..." she sighed tiredly.

It was Superboy's turn to sigh, but this time in defeat. "Okay, fine... have it your way."

"Thank you," M'gann reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder again.

"Can you tell it to me, then? The story." Superboy asked, changing the subject. He slowly shifting his weight and taking a chance, he laid his head in her lap and pulled his legs up to sprawl on the other side of the couch. He felt M'gann's body temperature raise as his head settled on her lap. He smirked silently to himself. "Sorry, I'm tired."

M'gann cleared her throat and squeaked, "That-That's alright, Superboy... I don't mind."

"So... that story?" Superboy inquired, feeling her shifting slightly underneath his head.

She sighed heavily and asked teasingly, "Will you go to sleep after?"

"I am not a baby, M'gann..." Superboy mumbled.

"I was just... Do you want to hear this or not?" M'gann replied, leaning back against the couch.

Superboy pursed his lips into a thin line and said, "Yes... please."

"Alright... He comes a long way. Destruction, pain and agony follow his trail. He leaves only ashes and sorrow in his footprints. As a beast of war, he has served the dark lords for millennia, always being the shadow of doubt in the faces of soldiers and the terror in the hearts of victims. But he never falls, he never comes to a halt or takes a rest. As in the heart of humans, there is so much hate, grief and greed that he will never, ever stop to be." M'gann paused, glancing down at him to see if she still had his attention.

Superboy sighed, his breath tickled her skin, indicating he was awake.

She continued on, "He is eternal and he lives in a endless struggle. But just one day, he comes across the river to a forest of peace. His fiery presence burns the flowers and the trees, and everything that lives there is scared away by the hatred of a thousand human souls that burns inside of him. But there is no peace that is more evident than death and so he walks on. Like the unstoppable and unquestionable force of destruction he is, born from a thousand human minds, baptized with their hatred and brought to life by the endless violence."

"Hm, I like this story," Superboy grinned slightly against her skin.

"He leaves footprints of screams, burning scars in the land, steaming from anger and despair. But suddenly in that very forest, he stopped."

Superboy's smile faded, his eyes widening in wonder. "Why?"

M'gann smiled and held her finger up to her lips, telling him to be quiet. "The beast stopped and lowered his head, attracted by the shy scent of a flower. He looks down and stares at her, tiny little unimposing being that she is. Looks at her white and yellow clothing that she has raised boldly up to a ray of light. Standing in the penumbra beneath a giant tree, she dwells in humility, and with endless peace. Asleep."

Superboy closed his eyes, taking in every word the martian girl was saying.

"He stares at her quite a while, then he goes down on one knee and looks even closer at her scarlet hair, her brightly colored garb and her emerald face. Slowly reaching out his arm, he suddenly stops. His dull eyes know neither joy nor sorrow. And so he stares at her, silent. Perfectly silent, he remains there this way, because he knows somewhere deep inside his wrinkled heart, that he'll destroy her with his evil touch."

"But he can't go away, either. Attracted by the humble pureness of this little being, he is kept there in this very forest forever. Staring at the flower with longing, stopping for the first time of his existence, after destroying everything - the last day on Mars - into all eternity..." M'gann's voice trailed off, signaling the end of her tale.

"..." Superboy lifted his cheek from her knee and stared up at her, his eyes shining. "Nice story... What happened to him? The beast?"

"He found something to protect." M'gann said softly, reaching her hand out and gently brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"You mean _someone_," he whispered, fighting the sleep slowly washing over him.

"Yes, Superboy, someone to protect... Maybe you should go to bed now." M'gann suggested, her fingers stilling at the nape of his neck. The warmth of her skin against his made him shudder. "You seem cold."

"No... I'm just tired." Superboy mumbled, sitting up on the couch and picking up the star orb. The martian girl slowly followed him out of the living room and to the next level up to their rooms.

"Goodnight, Superboy." M'gann smiled shyly at him.

He nodded and then lazily lifted the corners of his mouth in an attempt to return her smile. "Thanks for the star orb, I'll take care of it."

"I know you will," she bit down her lower lip for a second, looking deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Superboy inquired, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

"I... Yeah, I'm fine..." M'gann then stepped forward swiftly, leaned up and brushed her lips ever so softly against his cheek. "Sweet dreams, Superboy."

Superboy blinked rapidly, trying to register what had happened only a mere moment ago as he watched M'gann hurry into her room and shut the door behind her.

At last he said, "You too, M'gann."

And he meant it.

* * *

**A/n: Finally! After so long! I'm sorry, but here it is and I hope you all loved it! Whoo!**

**Show the love and your thoughts by clicking the green button down there, please. I'd love to hear from you guys!**


	6. Arms Wide Open

**A/n: Finally action in this chapter and the plot will really start moving.**

**Note: Name of chapter is also name of the song I listened to repeatedly while writing this, maybe you guys could listen to it while reading the chapter. Would really help set the mood of the chapter. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Arms Wide Open  
**

* * *

"Gr... Kid, if you don't give that back right now I will break your leg!" Superboy growled, springing to his feet the moment he felt the slight weight of the Star Orb leave his hand.

Kid Flash laughed, sprinting around the fuming clone at the speed of light in circles. The speedster held the Star Orb out in front of him, a smirk on his ever devious face. Kid replied, "Sure I will, Supey! Just tell me why this is so important and I'll give it back!"

"..." Superboy simply lifted his foot and stomped the ground, shaking the entire living room.

As Superboy had predicted, Kid lost his balance and landed face first at his feet. Superboy then dove to the ground, catching the Star Orb before it fell to the ground and rolled over onto his back; glaring ruefully at the speedster. The clone sat up and growled, "Don't you **_ever_** touch this again, understand?"

"Ugh..." Kid Flash sat up and rubbed the back of his sorely. "Dude, not cool..."

"Boys, settle down!" Artemis snapped from her place on the couch.

"_Yeesh!_ A few days of downtime and you're _still_ not whelmed, Superboy?" Robin added, typing rapidly on his cellphone, the smallest smile on his face.

Kid Flash smirked. "So says the lovestruck kid texting his girlfriend every ten seconds! What's the matter, Rob? Did you catch a case of Batgitl fever?"

"Shut up! At least I _can_ get a girlfriend unlike _you_, KF!" Robin retorted smartly, the tops of his ears tinted deep red.

"Hey, I-"

**_"Enough!"_**

The bickering teens looked across the room to see Kaldur standing on the doorway, supporting an obviously weak looking M'gann on his arm. Superboy's eyes widen slightly in concern. In a rush of panic the clone jumped to his feet but stilled his movements the moment his boots touched the ground; he was remembering the promise he had made to the Martian girl. Keep his distance.

He let out a sigh of relief when Kaldur slowly guided M'gann to sit on the couch. Artemis got up to help settle their friend down, looking just as concerned as Superboy felt. Hesitantly Superboy walked over and stood next to the couch, unsure of what to do.

"Hey Megs!" Kid Flash zoomed over in an instant. "You're not looking so hot!"

"Oh shut up!" Artemis thwacked him upside the head and rolled her eyes. "M'gann, maybe you should sit today's mission out. You look pretty sick."

"No no, I'm fine! I just didn't get much sleep last night, I was up... watching TV." M'gann insisted, waving her hand absently.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"If not then we could tell Batman that-" Kaldur was cut off by M'gann exasperated sigh.

Superboy clenched his teeth, balling his hands up at his sides. He had to _say_ something at least. "Uh... Do you want anything?"

"Hm...?" M'gann at last lifted her head, looking in his direction. And for the briefest second Superboy thought he saw a hint of vulnerability in her eyes.

"Do you... Do you want anything to help keep you...up?" Superboy repeated, the end of his sentence coming out in a growl.

He waited for her response as she surveyed his face for a moment before shifting her gaze to the faces of their teammates. Superboy's nails dug into the fabric of his pants impatiently. At last she said, "Gatorade would be nice, Superboy, thank you."

"..." Superboy wordlessly walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of Gatorade for the Martian as the rest of their friends started talking amongst themselves.

He blocked out the conversations to keep his hearing fixated on M'gann's heartbeat, familiarizing himself with it. The unusually slow rhythm fascinated him; listening to the rush of oxygen go through her bloodstream. She's not feeling well, she shouldn't be going on this mission, he thought to himself. Superboy shook his head, opening the refrigerator and reaching inside for a bottle of Gatorade. He closed the fridge then carried the bottle back to M'gann and silently handed it to her.

"Thank you, Superboy." M'gann said, accepting the drink.

Superboy also noticed the light trembling of her hands, he reached out and unscrewed the cap for her. She smiled appreciatively at him before taking a swig of the Gatorade.

"Are you feeling better?" Kaldur asked gently.

"Yes, I'll be fine." M'gann placed the Gatorade on the coffee table and stood up.

Superboy step toward her, his hand outstretched but quickly froze again and dropped his hand back down to his side.

"You okay there, Suppey?" Kid was suddenly behind him.

"Fine." Superboy replied.

"Seem jumpy there, do you need some Gatorade too?" The ginger haired boy flashed him a toothy grin.

Before he could reply, Red Tornado's voice rang out through the Cave.

_**All team members report to the briefing room immediately, Batman has arrived with a mission. **_

Superboy exchanged glances with everyone before the team made their way to the briefing room. He stayed close to M'gann, walking beside her. Watching her from the corner of his eye. She looked less tired but her movements were stiff, sluggish. She was still weak.

M'gann caught his gaze and smiled.

He fixated his eyes ahead, struggling to control his concerned thoughts.

The team lined up in the middle of the room as Batman turned away from the super computer. Red Tornado stood silently next to him, still typing away at the computer.

"I have received rumors of a possible break in at an advanced technology lab in Star City. The rumors have it that the break in will be tonight. Therefore, the League wants you to covertly stake out the building in case that rumor is true. I recommend that the most discreet place to wait is either in Miss Martian's bio-ship, or on the rooftops of nearby buildings. Do not engage unless you see unusual activity." Batman informed the team.

"We understand," Kaldur nodded.

"We won't mess up." Artemis agreed.

Batman cleared his throat. "Just do your jobs and don't hesitate to call for help."

Superboy meekly nodded, trying his best to keep his focus on the Dark Knight but he couldn't help but glance over at M'gann. She had already changed into her camouflage mission outfit, the only thing that was the same was the tired look on her face. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists at his sides.

He had to talk to her.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kid exclaimed, already taking off in the direction of the ship bay. Robin quickly hurried after the speedster, cackling.

The remaining four teammates calmly followed after the BFFs.

* * *

"We're approaching the technology lab now, anyone want to drop off and scale the perimeter?" M'gann asked, glancing around the ship.

Kaldur and Kid stood up.

"We'll keep watch on the entrances for any activity." Kaldur declared.

"Yep, just make sure you keep a good eye on me, Megs. Don't want to worry you much." Kid winked as he grabbed onto his line and descended to the ground.

Kaldur sighed and followed his partner down.

Artemis glanced between Superboy and M'gann, somehow sensing Superboy's tension. She smirked before tugging at Robin's arm. "Help me check out the area around those buildings, Rob."

"Eh? Okay, sure." The Boy Wonder shrugged and grabbed onto a line.

Artemis threw the couple a anxious look before she and Robin descended onto the rooftop of a nearby building.

As soon as he was sure they were completely alone, Superboy turned toward M'gann with a frown on his face. He couldn't help it anymore. He couldn't keep his silence.

"M'gann," Superboy said quietly.

"Hmm?" M'gann lifted her head from the perch of her propped up arm. "Something the matter, Superboy?"

"I... You're not okay." He stated, clasping his hands in between his legs. "You're tired, you collapsed in the hallway and..."

The Martian girl sighed, "I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Because of your Echoes... they're getting worse, aren't they?" Superboy said, reaching out and resting his hand on her knee. "Tell me... about them."

"Superboy... They're-" M'gann broke off, ducking her head and sharply inhaling.

The clone felt a muscle in his jaw feather, he slid to his knees in front of her and rested his other hand on her knees. She was trembling. She was scared. Hurting.

M'gann lifted her face to look at him.

His heart slammed against his ribcage, feeling heavy.

Red rings were around her eyes, tears have surfaced but did not fall.

"M'gann-" Superboy choked out weakly. What could he possibly say? "...T-Tell me. Tell me about them."

Silently he watched her expression, struggling to keep his patience with her, knowing he didn't have much practice in that area. But exhale a breath when M'gann opened her mouth to speak.

"In... In the Echo I... I-"

_Calling Superboy and Miss Martian! We have an intruder in the main hallway of the research lab. Robin and Artemis are engaging the culprit now!_

M'gann tapped into her comlink and replied, "Message received, we will be there soon."

Superboy sighed heavily, getting to his feet and moving to the opening platform. M'gann got up to follow him, The Boy of Steel stiffened up, unsure to let her come along. M'gann nodded slowly, reaching for his hand. He allowed her hand to slip into his, his fingers wrapped around hers firmly.

"Let's go." M'gann said softly.

* * *

"We're here!"

Superboy ran through the main entrance first, M'gann flying in after him. The smell of gunpowder and smoke hit Superboy first. To the left, down a corridor he could hear loud banging and crashing sounds in the room at the end of the corridor. Superboy and M'gann exchanged glances. After a moment they hurried toward the racket.

"Superboy, Miss Martian!" Aqualad shouted upon their arrival, his water bearers were formed as swords. He was standing back to back with a crossbow wielding Artemis. "Be careful he has a teleportation device on him!"

"Don't worry we're here!" M'gann said reassuringly. "What happened? Where is Robin?"

"Boy Blunder tried to get the drop on the baddy," Kid informed her, running in circles around the enemy.

The enemy was tall with a heavily muscled build; sporting a blue coat, white shirt with a red cross on it and silver mask. He was firing an advanced looking handgun, rapidly trying to hit Kid Flash. Superboy could smell the gunpowder, but did not see any bullets, instead he saw bright beams of yellow light shoot out of the gun.

Lasers beams? Special bullets?

Wasting no time to further judge the subject, Superboy bounded toward the enemy, fist reeling back to strike. In his descent Superboy caught from the corner of his eye Robin crumbled on the tile floor across the room. Sure enough the Boy Wonder was knocked out.

_Superboy watch out!_

Huh?

Superboy quickly swung his gaze back toward the thief to see Kid Flash standing in his place. With a cry of confusion the young super landed heavily on the speedster, knocking them down to the ground. Superboy sat up and swiveled his head toward the sound of gunfire and battle cries. He saw Artemis rapidly firing arrows at the enemy while Kaldur pressed him. M'gann was providing cover for Robin while he was K.O-ed, which Superboy decided was safest position for her.

The clone jumped to his feet, running at the enemy, dodging the flurry of gunshots and tackling the man to the ground. The man pointed the muzzle of his gun at Superboy's face and fired. Superboy brought his hands up to deflect the blow, catching the laser-like bullet. A searing fiery sensation spread through his hand and wracked his body with immense pain.

Superboy howled in pain, falling back onto the ground and balling his hands up against his chest.

"Superboy!" M'gann shouted, quickly flying to his aid and shielding him from an oncoming flurry of bullets. Creating a shield around them and Robin with her telekinesis.

The wheels and cogs in The Boy of Steel's skull mashed together, putting him in a daze. Superboy shook his head a few times, the sound of his heartbeat muted all other sound out. His vision went in and out of focus, catching merely glimpses of the scene before him.

Aqualad and Kid charging the enemy.

Artemis moving to provide the boys with cover with a flurry of arrows.

M'gann struggling to keep the shield up around them as the enemy teleported around the shield, firing at them and their teammates with his gun.

Though blurry-eyed, Superboy fixated his gaze on M'gann's face, her expression. She looked pale, strained and exhausted. Her body trembling slightly. M'gann's rugged breathing and accelerated heartbeat were pounding painfully in his ears. He has to get up, he has to do something.

"M-M'gann!" His voice was no louder than a hoarse whisper as he struggled to his feet, nausea and pain overtaking him.

With a heaving breath Superboy half stood, one hand clutched against his stomach and the other out stretched toward M'gann. He urged his feet to move forward, time seemed to slow down in his mind. Painstakingly making his way to M'gann seem even longer. But he reached her, his hand clamping down on her shoulder as gravity could no longer keep it up.

_M'gann._

The Martian girl glanced at him over her shoulder and said, _Superboy! Are you alright?_

_Put the shield down._

_But you're injured, Aqualad and Kid Flash can handle- _M'gann cut her own thought off, refocusing her energy briefly on the shield._  
_

_Put it down. _

He watched her bite her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. The clone stood up straight, moving forward and standing in front of her, putting himself between her and the intruder. He got into a fighting stance.

_Superboy...  
_

Superboy tried to ignore the worried tone in her thought and replied, _Trust me._

M'gann looked like she wanted to object but slowly nodded her head. Superboy readied himself, loosening his muscles up and fixating his gaze on the enemy as he fired off blasts at Kaldur. He looked back at M'gann. Their eyes locked briefly. He inhaled, she exhaled.

And then the shield was gone.

Then, in his peripheral vision, he saw M'gann put it back up to protect Robin and herself.

Superboy swung his head back around and bounded toward the enemy, drawing his fist back and pounding it into the man's mask when he descended back to the ground. Shifting his weight and bracing himself, Superboy landed directly on the man, body slamming him to the ground. Taking only a moment to recover from the impact, Superboy knocked the gun out of the man's hand and barreling his fists into the man's chest. He heard the man sputter and gasp from the blows.

The Boy of Steel only felt a spark of satisfaction, and drew his fist back to deliver another blow.

But the man was surprisingly faster. The man quickly rammed Superboy with his forearm, knocking the young super off of him, and rolled to into a crouch. "Nice try, Super _Junior_." He spat.

The clone growled in frustration and anger, jumping back to his feet and taking another swing at the man. The enemy only rolled to the side, retrieving his gun where it had fallen and aimed to fire at Superboy.

Superboy's eyes slammed shut and his hands reflexively flew up to block the oncoming blast.

"STOP!"A feminine yet uncharacteristically outraged voice cried out.

The outburst was followed by a loud grunt, a cry of pain and the sound of something heavy being thrown across the room and hit the steel enforced wall. Superboy pulled his hands away from his face, opening his eyes. He saw M'gann had moved in front of him, sitting on her knees with her back facing him. Her muscles tense and body shaking.

On the other side of the room Superboy saw a large dent in the wall, where he presumed the enemy to have landed.

"Are you alright?" Asked a tired voice. Superboy looked up to see Kaldur kneeling down next to him.

"Where did he go?" Superboy replied gruffly.

Artemis walked over them, supporting a weak Robin leaning on her shoulder. "He escaped, taking a large crate of electronics with him."

"We should go and report this to the League." Robin said groggily, sighing heavily.

Kid Flash ran over to them and said, "From what I saw of the electronics and parts, the guy means some hardcore business with experimentation."

Superboy tuned them out, looking at M'gann. The young Martian looked so close to fainting. She swayed slightly on her knees, he could hear her heartbeat slowing down. Without a second thought, Superboy stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, keeping her upright.

"M'gann," he said, lowering his voice. "Stay awake, we're going back now. We're going home."

"Is she alright?" Artemis asked. "I didn't see her get hit or anything."

"She's-"

"I'm tired, it's just been a very long day," M'gann finished for him, looking meaningfully up at Superboy. He nodded hesitantly.

Slowly M'gann started to stand up again. Superboy kept his hand her shoulders while she struggled, helping her to stand.

And when the group straightened up and started for the exit, Superboy moved his hand to rest on the small her back. Not possessively or inappropriately, but enough to guide her and he was close enough that he would be there in case she were to fall. But mostly letting her know that he was there.

* * *

Two and a half hours later Superboy found himself, like he had been for the past couple of weeks, escorting M'gann back to her room. He stayed two steps behind her, careful not to step on the heels of her shoes, and silent.

After the team had returned to Mount. Justice, they gave their report on the break in and the thief to Batman. The Dark Knight just surveyed the team once and nodded, stating the mission was not a League priority and dismissed them for the day.

When the team disbanded Superboy carried M'gann to the living room, not because she asked him to but because he wanted to; against her protests and constant insists on walking.

But just as soon as he had her in his arms and she head settled on his chest, she was silent and gave in. He placed her down on the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a kettle and mug. He made her a cup of honey sweeten tea that she liked and warmed up a the leftovers of Clam Chowder they had for dinner the other night. She drank two cups of tea and accepted the soup after he stared her down when she tried to pass on it.

After she was done, Superboy had taken the dishes and placed them in the sink, planning on washing them later. When he returned to the living room he noted M'gann looked better and less worn. But when he asked about the Echoes, she just gestured for him to sit down with her on the couch and watch a couple of rerun episodes of _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. _Superboy had sighed exasperatedly but decided to keep his patience, he telling himself that she would eventually talk to him when she was ready.

Superboy snapped out of his thoughts when M'gann stopped walking. They had arrived at her room. She turned toward him like she always did when he walked with her. As always she did the same fidgeting habits, she flushed lightly, brushed her hair back and shuffled her feet a bit.

"... Thank you, Superboy... for helping me today... I just..." Her voice trailed off, still trying to put words together.

Superboy could no longer keep silent and said, "Tell me about them... please."

"_..." _She opened her mouth, words forming on her tongue but then shook her head.

"You're making yourself sick." It was more of a statement than observation.

"I won't need to tell you anything." M'gann said softly, turning and typing in her key-code to her door. He caught her arm just as she stepped into the room.

"Why not?" He was now anxious and desperate to know. Remembering his control, he loosened his hold on her arm and moved his hand down to give hers an apologetic squeeze. "Why won't you?"

"...Just keep watching the Star Ball, Superboy." She whispered weakly. "Goodnight, thank you for walking me to my room."

The clone squeezed her hand again, this time firmly and securely. Reassuring her. After a moment, she squeezed back in understanding and he released her hand. Without another word being said, M'gann shut the door and locked it.

Superboy stood there in the corridor for a long time, staring at the door. Confused and frustrated enough that he thought his heat vision might kick in. But it didn't. Instead he gave a deep sigh and headed for his room.

As he stepped into the room, Superboy peeled his shirt off and tossed it into his hamper in the closet. Superboy kicked his boots off and flopped down onto the bed, pulling the Star Ball out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment, thinking about what M'gann had said and how she looked back in the corridor. She looked terrified, afraid... and in pain. But why?

"...I guess it could wait till morning." Superboy thought aloud to himself.

The Boy of Steel turned over on his bed to lay on his side and face the wall, one hand clutching the Star Orb against his chest. The second key to all his answers.

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

On the rooftop of a building nearby the Star City Advance Technology Lab, a man lurked in the shadows, holding a small cellphone in his hand while a crate rested under the other arm.

The man smirked into the receiver and said, "...Trust me, boss, we don't need the original subject..."

_"How do you know?"_ A dry and craggy voice on the other end of line asked.

"Because this one is a lot stronger from what I could tell, could probably last longer in your experiments." The thief said surly.

There was a moment of silence.

_"...Did you get the supplies I need?"  
_

"Yeah, I'll come with your order now. Trust me, boss. This kid will probably help you with your _condition_." The man said confidentially.

_"Just get here with the supplies and when I have you can go retrieve this new subject you have in mind for me." _The craggy voiced man snapped.

"Alright, fine. Be there in a minute." With a sigh, the thief hung up and pocketed the cell, hoisting the crate up higher under his arm.

With a smirk, the man pressed a button on his glove and started to materialize away. "...Let the hunt begin."

* * *

**A/n: Whoo! And this chapter is done! Extremely sorry for the long wait, I hope no one has lost interest on this story! I hope you guys also liked the chapter now that everything is starting to heat up! Next chapter you'll get a glimpse of what M'gann's problem is and how Superboy is so much closer to finding her secrets out.**

**Reviews motivate me to update faster, no lagging this time!**


	7. Painfully Closer

**A/n: Some, but not a lot of content in this chapter maybe be sensitive to some of you readers out there but I encourage you all to put aside your uncomfortableness and read this chapter because it is very, very important to the story plot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Painfully Closer  
**

* * *

This is it, Superboy thought, holding up the Star Orb in his hand. The clone sat on his bed, back settled against the wall and his long legs stretched out across the edge, feet dangling over the edge. The lights in his room were dimmed so when he snapped out of the memory Echo he wouldn't get a headache and nauseated from the lights, a bottle of water rested next to him along with a marshmallow granola bar. The bar was a snack just in case he took too long in the Echo and missed dinner.

But he had a feeling M'gann already knew what he was doing, even though Superboy has not see M'gann all day. At first he thought she was just trying to avoid him but he soon came to the conclusion that she was resting in her room. But that didn't ease his troubled mind. He needed answers.

And he was about to get them. restaurant

Inhaling and exhaling a breath to clear his mind, Superboy slowly brought the Star Orb up to his temple and focused his energy into it. The cool surface begin to warm against his skin, glowing white-hot. Superboy closed his eyes to avoid the continuously growing bright light.

His mind wondered, familiar white mist started rolling in his subconscious, and then he felt the power of the the Orb overtake him.

* * *

_Superboy slowly opened his eyes and surveyed the scene before him. He was in the desert again. To his left was the ruined archway where he and M'gann had been in her last Echo. The familiar scent of blood sweetened the air around him, nearly suffocating him. He took a few deep breathes before adjusting to the scent. He raised his hand up to shield his eyes from the overly bright sunlight, looking for M'gann. She should be near this location, that's what she had said last time they had been in her Echo._

_He walked around to the other side of the ruins. He could hear the wind pick up and blow around him, stirring the sand, ruffling his hair and clothes. He shivered slightly, a bad feel running up and down his spine. Superboy clenched his hands at his side and continued to walk around the ruines, keeping his eyes out for M'gann. __Then Superboy heard it._

_A loud, ear splitting scream piercing the air._

_Caution was thrown into the wind as he ran toward the scream, he could hear a feminine voice, M'gann's voice shouting in Martian language. Loud grunts and war cries filled the air. Panicking, Superboy ran faster and rounded the corner to the broken pillar where they had found the fallen soldier. He stopped, dead in his tracks, sand kicking up around him. _

_M'gann was floating only metiers off the ground with her back facing the wall of a ruin. Her bloodied hands out stretched and a mixture of fright and determination was plain on her face. Opposite of the Martian girl was a gruff looking White Martian, looking obviously restrained but was struggling to get free. Superboy watched with blood pounding in his ears and his heart thumping in his chest as the White Martian broke free M'gann's telepathic grip and lunched himself at her._

_"Move!" Superboy shouted, anger flaring through him. It was a futile act, Superboy knew that but he couldn't stop himself._

_He watched with despair as the White Martian collided with M'gann, throwing them back against the wall of the ruins. M'gann shrieked and threw punches at White Martian as they went into a death roll. She fought exactly like her life depended on it with such violence and ferocity Superboy didn't know she possessed. More sand was kicked up, the sound of flesh hitting against flesh was lost in the wind. _

_Superboy couldn't look away, even though every second he watched the scene killed him._

_Finally the White Martian man knocked M'gann down against the ruins, her skull knocking back against stone. A cracking sound echoing in Superboy's keen ears, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in fear. He felt a pang of searing anger as he watched the large Martian man fall on top of M'gann before she could retaliate._

_"No!" Superboy cried, running forward and lunging at the man, only to go right through him like thin air. He fell to the sand and rolled onto his back._

_Superboy snapped his head back up as he heard M'gann's shill screams and the sound of fabric tearing. Tears of anger and frustration welled up in his eyes as he watched the White Martian tower over M'gann, trapping her in place with his large frame._

_"NO!" He shouted again, clapping his hands over his ears and squeezing his watery eyes shut. _

* * *

"NO!" Superboy jolted up right in bed, hand tightly clutching the Orb. Shaking and breathing heavily, covered in cold sweat.

The clone, swung his legs over the edge of his bed and slouched over, shoulders shaking and hands trembling. Superrboy glared angrily down at the Orb and threw it away from himself, not wanting anything to do with it anymore. He watched the Orb roll off his bed and onto the floor before scrubbing his face with his hands and finding fresh tears on his cheeks. His breathing was rough and sharp, struggling to clam himself down as his mind recapped the Echo. Anger and sadness boiled up inside of him.

Why hadn't she told him about this? Or warn him what he would see?

Then it hit him, J'onn's words from three weeks ago rang in his ears, _"I will never allow another person to hurt my niece again."_

How could he be so clueless?

"Idiot!" Superboy shouted, gripping his head in frustration.

There was a sudden, soft knock on his door. Followed by a tired yet concerned voice saying, "Superboy?"

"M'gann?" He choked out.

A moment of silence hung in there air before M'gann spoke again, "Yes it's me, may I come in?"

"..." The clone wiped his eyes and sat up straight. "Y-yeah."

The door slid open and M'gann stepped inside, sliding close behind her with a soft thud. He didn't even attempt to smile, the images of the horrifying scene flickering in his eyes. Blurring the lines between the Echo and reality.

He heard the rustle of the sheets and felt the bed dip down under M'gann slight weight as she sat down next to him, her shoulder inches from brushing against his. Sniffling a bit, Superboy half-turned toward her and cleared his throat. He wanted to speak, wanted to tell her what he saw.

M'gann spoke first, "What have you been doing, Superboy? I made dinner, and possibly cooked meatloaf cor..." Superboy followed M'gann's gaze as it drifted down to the floor, following the invisible path the Orb had made and now laid in the far corner of the room.

"I..." He started but his mouth slammed shut again.

The Martian girl's head was now bowed, though he knew she was still staring at the Orb. Thinking about what he might have seen today. Superboy scooted closer to M'gann, feeling the need to be closer to her at the moment. He stopped when his shoulder and knee bumped against M'gann's.

M'gann winced lightly, as if he had somehow struck her, slowly scooting away from him.

"M'gann?" Superboy said. His gaze following her movements.

"W...what did you see?" She replied quietly.

"I... M'gann-"

She quickly stood up, arms folded over her chest in a protective manner and asked again, "What did you see?"

Superboy took in a deep breath, glancing down at his feet and the back up at her and mumbled, "You should know."

"Oh Mars," M'gann let out a shakily gasp, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Her eyes filling with tears and horror. "Please, Superboy..." She shook her head wildly, slowly beginning to back up toward the door.

The clone was quickly on his feet, hurrying after her and grabbing one of her hands. M'gann winced, looking at his hand and trying to tug her hand back. Tears trailed down her cheeks. He studied her face. Nothing but pure fear and pain were in them. And he was only making it worse, but he needed his answers.

"M'gann, why didn't you tell?" He demanded, loosening his grip a bit on her wrist.

"B...Because it's not easy Superboy!" M'gann all but shouted at him, sobbing and weakly trying to break free from his iron hold.

Superboy growled lowly, "What's not easy?"

"Talking a-about-" she cut herself off, pulling her free hand back and channeling her telekinesis to push him back.

The young super felt a invisible pressure on his stomach, knocking the breath out of him and pushing him back against his bed. He fell to the floor in breathing hard and in a light daze, watching M'gann scramble for the door with tears in her eyes.

"What did you do that for?" He snapped, not in anger but annoyance.

"You were hurting me." M'gann replied, the door sliding open.

Superboy was suddenly overcome with guilt and self anger. He should have known better thane to do this. He started to sit back up, brushing his shirt off. "M'gann, wait! I-I'm sorry!"

But he was too late, she glanced at him one last time before darting out of the room, sobbing.

"What...what did I just do?" The dark haired boy whispered to himself, standing up. He felt numb and immovable but he forced himself to move anyway. Each movement feeling like a tons of planets were crushing his legs.

Thankfully, he managed to make it to his bed before he broke down. His hands were shaking, clenching and unclenching on his jean-clad knees, and he took them away. He tried to push them into his lap and still them, but it only made him aware of how the rest of him was shivering. He was jerking and twitching like some marionette whose strings were being tugged here and there.

He pressed his palms against his eyes instead, stemming the tears that welled there. He was not going to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. Vulnerability. But he couldn't stop a sobbed breath from breaking free, ripping out of his chest and unsticking his lips. He didn't want to breathe through his mouth; he didn't want to remember his lips. He couldn't.

She... she couldn't have been... She just couldn't have. M'gann looked too innocent for that. Too kind, too nice. But something like that could happen to anyone, right?

Even to the kindest of people.

Superboy yanked his hands away from his face, taking a deep breath. He shouldn't have let her go so easily, he shouldn't have let her run away again. She's scared, she's so scared, and so is he, because she maybe have been hurt so much. She trusts him, and he pushed her, and she's scared to let him pick up the pieces and put it back together. She's terrified that he'll make her feel hurt her again, and he is too; because he always, _always_ messes everything up. His hands are too clumsy when it comes to people. He messes everything up, and he gets scared, and he runs away. But not this time. he's not letting her go. He's gonna make her face him, face her fear, he's going to force her to look at him, and see that she needs him. He's sick of being scared, of being weak.

His hands clench into fists, resting on his knees, nails digging into his palms. Even now, he wants to run to Kaldur, to run to J'onn, and ask them to help, to ask them to fix this, because their hands seem a lot more cautious than his. Because if he makes it their responsibility, it's not his fault if it doesn't work. He's been relying on everyone else to solve his problems, and it's time he dealt with them.

A tear spills over when he blinks, eyes focused on his hands, knuckles strained white. Superboy's just tired of being scared, of being pulled every which way. Of being strong, and then being so weak. He's just so tired of needing someone. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to fix this, to _help_ her. If he even _can_.

It's just so much easier to give in to the monster. The part of him that says, _to heck with it, to heck with it all_, that takes what it wants, and doesn't feel a damn thing doing it. It's ruled him for so long, and it's not that he built the wall, it's that he was shoved behind it into the dark while this beast paraded in the limelight. It's so much easier not to feel. To turn it all around on M'gann. To let his mind whisper things that stoke rage in his blood, that make it burn through every vein and capillary.

Does she like being hurt? How can M'gann do this to him? He tried his best for her, and he doesn't do that for anyone. She should feel honored that he... that he wants to care for her. That he begged her to let him help. But no, she cast it off, she pretended like it was another lie. No. He's _not_ just going to sit here and let her push him away. She's _not_ going to hurt herself anymore. She_ can't_ do this to herself.

He won't _let_ her.

* * *

The Justice Cave was silent with the exception of the sounds coming from the bathroom, echoing through the empty hallways. Superboy had been waiting for almost thirty minutes, fighting the urge to walk into the bathroom. It had started off quietly, barely carrying over the sound of water rushing from the shower head, but now it almost drowned out the other noise. Then the sound of sobs flooded his senses. He wanted to offer the Martian girl help but he knew he just couldn't barge in on her while she was in the shower.

He was roused from his reverie by the definitive thud of a body collapsing against the tile floor of the bathroom.

Throwing away his pride, he ran into the bathroom; freezing for a moment as he looked at the crumpled mess behind glass doors, each sob slamming into him.

"What the hell," Panic resonated through his soft voice.

The Martian girl continued sobbing. Her arm moving frantically, she did nothing to acknowledge her name or show that she knew someone else was in the room with her.

Superboy opened the shower door and knelt down, "M'gann?"

He reached for the trembling girl's moving arm and pulled it towards him, "M'gann stop."

He managed to pry the shaving razor that was being worked against emerald skin from the sobbing girl's hand and tossed it on the floor. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled the naked form of the girl against his body and gently wrapped his arms around her,

"M'gann, talk to me." He looked down at the body pressed against his, what he saw truly horrified him, "Oh God, M'gann what did you do?" he forced out of his throat.

"I can't get him off me," she spoke into the fabric of the clone's shirt, "I can't get away."

"Shh, it's okay," his hand awkwardly rubbed M'gann's exposed back, "everything is going to be okay."

Glancing around the bathroom he noted the towel in arms reach, "It's okay, shh," he stopped the comforting movement and grabbed the towel, awkwardly folding it with one hand so that it was one long strip, "M'gann I need to put this on your leg, okay?"

M'gann didn't move, she continued to sob into Superboy's shirt until the material of the towel came to rest between her thighs. Then she screamed, shoving at his chest. Trying to push him away from her.

Superboy gritted his teeth and locked himself in place. "M'gann it's okay, it's just me. Superboy. I need to put the towel there to slow the bleeding, it's just me."

M'gann eyes were locked on his hands resting on the towel, until he pulled away and resumed stroking her back.

"Why can't I get him off me? I just want him off me," the Martian cried, "I can't get him off me."

"M'gann, it's okay. We're going fix this," he soothed, "I'm just going to call for some help, okay?"

The clone words fell on deaf ears, the distraught girl was lost somewhere in her mind; her memories. Clinging to Superboy's shirt as she chanted, "I can't get him off me, I just want him off me." over and over.

Superboy was glad he had placed his comlink in his ear earlier that day. He reached up with a bloodied hand and contacted Kaldur.

"You need to get here quick." Superboy hissed.

_"Wait, Superboy slow down, what's wrong?"_ There was a crackle of static on the other line, but Kaldur's voice was clear enough to hear.

"Can't explain now; have Artemis bring me the first aid kit from the kitchen. We're in the second level bathroom."

_"Seriously you're worrying me now. What's wrong? Who's screaming? Is that M'gann?"_ Kaldur asked hurriedly.

"Kaldur, hurry up!" Superboy snapped.

_"... We're on our way, Artemis is already getting Kid. We'll be there soon."_

"Tell her to hurry," Superboy didn't wait for a response before he tore his comlink out of his ear and tossed it over his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he pulled M'gann closer, carefully avoiding the freshly damaged skin and slowly rocked her, "it's going to be okay, I'll help you. I promise."

God please let me wrong, Superboy thought, please don't let what I thought happened to her be true.

They sat on the floor together; the spray of the shower was the only noise outside of sobs and mumbled words of comfort as they rocked on the cool tiles.

* * *

**A/n: Whoo finally finished with this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I had a pretty rough summer and school isn't flowing too good either. Anyhow, here it is and I hoped you all enjoyed it. :D**

**Reviews would be very nice. And if you guys still care about the story and would like to see more of it now that the plot is moving. **


	8. Help

**A/n: Okay guys this is an important message. Someone had hacked my account a few days ago and I couldn't get into it. And that person who hacked it copied someone else's story and I been getting hate mail for it. I just recently got my account back and I have changed the password and regained my account. I apologize to the author that the hacker stole their story from but it's not really my fault at all. I hope you guys will forgive me for not tightening my security on my account but mistakes will be made and all I can do is try my best. I'm sorry and I hope you all will forgive me and keep reading my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Help  
**

* * *

Artemis had been waiting less than a minute before she tried the door to M'gann's room, too worried by the urgency in Superboy's voice to care if it looked like she was breaking into someone's room. She said a small thanks to her lock picking skills when the door opened. But she didn't see anyone inside of it.

Typing in the code to the door and stepping out of the bedroom she called out, "Superboy?"

"In here." A soft but gruff voice called.

The sound of running water filled the hall, "Are you in the shower?" She stopped at the door, "Where are you?"

"We're in here."

"If you've made Kaldur, Wally and me worry for nothing I'm gonna smack you upside that pretty thick head of yours," she muttered as she typed in the pass code to enter the bathroom.

"Just get in here," Superboy pleaded desperately.

"What's going on?" She stopped in the doorway her eyes going wide, "Oh sweet Jesus." Her eyes scanned the room, taking in every detail. The running shower; the blades, open pack of brillo pads and bottle of bleach in the corner, the white basin stained crimson around the edges and pooling around the drain. The goosepimpled flesh pressed into Superboy side, the two of them slowly rocking, the pool of water forming. The abandoned brillo pad. "Please tell me she didn't…" her voice faltered, Superboy nodded sadly, "Oh God."

"Can you see if there are any towels around?" the clone spoke for the first time since his friend had seen the trouble they were in, "I had to use the one that was in here already and we really need to get her dry and warm."

"Sure."

"M'gann," He stopped rocking, "please, look at me."

The red haired girl wouldn't move, she was stuck on a loop, lost somewhere not good inside her head, muttering her chant, "I can't get him off me, why won't he get off me?"

"M'gann."

"I found some towels," Artemis reappeared, an armload of towels stacked on top of the first aid kit in her arms.

"M'gann, listen to me," his words were soft, "Artemis is going to reach over you and turn the shower off and then we're going to get you nice and dry and we'll get you cleaned up, okay?" He nodded at Artemis who did as she was told.

"Hi M'gann," the skilled archer knelt behind her, "I'm just going to wrap a towel around your shoulders, okay?"

"Mind her arm."

The Martian's sobs died out and her chant stopped as towel connected with the skin of her shoulder blades, slowly drawing her out of her thoughts.

Artemis carefully tucked the towel under M'gann arm, seeing the carnage that ran the length of the small girl's forearm, "Oh baby girl what did you do?"

"I just wanted to get him off me."

Artemis looked to the girl that she had come to think of as family with an eyebrow raised questioningly, Superboy shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

"Sweetie, do you think you can stand up?"

M'gann shook her head weakly, coherent thoughts were coming back to her and she felt the weight of every tired muscle.

"Okay, it's okay," Superboy gently brushed wet hair back from the face leaning into him, "help me get her up? I'm afraid if I pick her up, she'll freak out again."

As gently as possible they lifted her up and wrapped a towel around her waist.

"Okay, baby girl let's get you in your bed."

M'gann took tiny baby steps, Superboy and Artemis on either side of her holding her up. It took them ten minutes to walk the few feet to the bed. Silent tears streaked down the Martian's face, each tiny step they took causing the towel between her thighs to rip away from her skin until they sat her on the edge of her bed.

"Pass me the first aid kit?" Superboy passed Artemis the box he had all but forgotten.

"I think we may need to go to Watchtower later." The blonde hesitantly nudged open the legs of the Martian girl on the bed.

M'gann jerked her legs away from the warm hand as it hovered over her skin.

"Sweetie I need to clean it up, I'm not going to do anything bad to you." Artemis said gently.

Superboy nodded reassuringly. "M'gann, we just want to help you, we'd never do anything to hurt you."

M'gann hung her head, carefully arranging the towel to cover her modesty, painfully aware that both of her friends had seen her without any clothes on and gingerly parted her legs. Superboy looked away, clearing his throat loudly.

"You should go outside, Superboy to make he more comfortable. Go check up on Wally and Kaldur in the living room." Artemis suggested, eyes fixated on M'gann.

"...I won't leave her." Superboy replied quietly. "I can't leave her."

"Superboy, she won't cooperate with you in here, she's scared to death." The archer said firmly.

The clone slowly stood up from the bed, keeping his eyes on M'gann's shaking form before walking out of the room and sliding the door close behind him. Superboy headed for the elevator to take him down to the living room. The moment he stepped in and the doors closed, he leaned back against the wall; shaking and covering his face with his hands. What had he done?

Superboy ran his hands through his hair as the door slid open and he stepped into the living room. He saw Kaldur and Robin calmly sitting on the couch while Wally paced in front of the TV, the speedster's hands clasped behind his back. The Atlantean and computer whiz stood up as he approached but he waved them to sit back down.

"She's...she's stopped crying and Artemis is helping her." Superboy said slowly, seizing the ginger boy by the shoulder and dragged him to the couch to sit down. Taking a deep breath, he sank down onto the armchair and buried his face in his hands.

A few minutes passed before the clone heard someone stand up from the couch and walk over to his side. Then after a moment he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kaldur standing over him, a sympathetic look on his face.

Kaldur took his hand back and sighed, "We called the League in on this one, Superboy. I'm truly sorry, but her uncle has a right to know. He and Black Canary should be here momentarily."

"But...I could have handled this!" Superboy said loudly, standing up.

"Superboy, _you_ called _us_, remember? Panicked, in the bathroom with M'gann crying in your arms. It didn't sound like you were handling things well. Handling her." Kaldur replied calmly.

Superboy's hand clenched in fists at his sides. Anger boiled up inside of him and he shouted, "You don't...you don't understand! What's going on with her! None of you do!"

"Whoa, whoa, Supey! We're all just trying to help." Wally held his hands up in defensive from his seat on the couch. Robin quickly nudged the speedster to be quiet. "Ow, what?"

"You don't want to mess with him right now, KF." Robin warned him, noting Superboy's fury.

Superboy took in a few deep breaths, his chest heaving as he struggled to control his temper. Too much, this was all too much for him. Why couldn't he have handled this himself?

Kaldur patted the clone's arm again before sitting down. "Believe me, my friend, she will be much better when the League gets here."

"...You better be right about that, Kaldur." Superboy hissed out, stalking back to the elevator.

* * *

Artemis set to work as quick as she could so that the broken girl didn't suffer more than she needed to. She'd finished cleaning and wrapping both thighs and began to clean up the mess that was currently M'gann's left arm.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" M'gann asked weakly.

"I'm cleaning you up, you don't want these to get infected." Th archer replied gently.

"I left," her voice was tired and raw, "I told Superboy I was fine and I left."

"You are anything but fine, baby girl," Artemis said as she sat on the floor as Superboy slip back into the room.

He stayed against the wall beside the door, arms crossed over his burly chest and looked impassive. Artemis exchanged looks with the clone before standing up from the floor.

"M'gann, I'm going to calm the boys down outside. I'll right back." Artemis said gently, squeezing M'gann's shoulder before leaving. She paused at the door and turned toward Superboy boy, lowering her tone. "If I find out that you've done something to her... you'll find an arrow in a place where you don't want it."

Superboy held the archer's gaze before nodding and pushing off the wall with is shoulder. "I understand." Once Artemis was gone, Superboy slowly approached the bed and sat down on the edge. Quietly he said, "They called the League, your Uncle should be here soon... I think he's going to take you up the Tower for further help."

"I... I don't want to go." M'gann whispered softly, slowly morphing into a pair of pink pajamas underneath the towel that covered her modesty.

He wrung his hands tightly in his lap and replied, "Maybe that's what's best... I can't help you, M'gann... I don't know how..." His voice broke off, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "I want to though, I-I really do."

"B...But you make me feel better, you _do_ help me." The Martian girl whispered, reaching her hands out to touch his forearm. "I need you here... _you_ need _me_ here."

Superboy placed his hands over hers, holding it firmly yet softly. "I can't do much for you, we both knew that when this all started. We have to face that fact."

"L-Let me explain everything to you then, Superboy. Please... M-maybe then I can...I can stay." She said hopefully, squeezing his arm and looking desperate.

Even though he wanted answers, Superboy noted how tired and worn she looked. Her scars were uncovered and stared at him like reminders of his failure to help her. Superboy scooted toward the now clothed girl and gently wiped away a few of the silently shed tears that clung onto her skin, "M'gann why don't you try sleeping?"

"I-I can't... I can't, Superboy." M'gann said frantically.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because every time I do he's there, when I wake up he's still there," her voice became a whisper as she fought back the fresh sobs that were waiting to burst from her throat, "and I cant get him off me."

"I'll be here when you wake up. I'll get him off you." Superboy said firmly, kicking his boots off so he could get onto the bed and be closer to her.

"You can't. He always there." M'gann replied, trembling in fear.

The clone coaxed the frightened girl to lie on the bed. Laying on his side next to her, he absently began to run his fingers through her red locks, "I'll be here when you wake up. I'll get him off of you. I promise. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise."

"Okay... Just don't leave me, okay?" She whispered softly, reaching up for his other hand and pulling it across her stomach to lace with hers on the bed.

"...I don't plan on it." Superboy murmured, slowly he found himself closing his eyes and drifting off to the rhythmic lull of M'gann's steady heartbeat.

* * *

Sometime later Superboy awoke to a firm hand shaking his shoulder. The clone's eyes snapped open and looked up to see J'onn and Black Canary hovering over the bed. He swallowed dryly and took his hand back from M'gann, being careful not to wake her as he sat up. Quietly, Superboy slid off the bed and Canary ushered him to step outside with her. Sparing the sleeping girl a look, he decided it be best not to argue and followed Canary outside.

"So, care to explain what happened?" Black Canary asked as the door slid shut behind them.

"Has J'onn told you anything at all about her problems?" Superboy replied. shuffling his feet.

The martian artist nodded and folded her arms over her chest, a sympathetic look on her face. "Yes, the poor girl. But I only assumed you would have just found out yourself. Aqualad sent the feed from your conversation to the Tower to convince J'onn to come down himself... He's worried sick himself, you know."

"...Yeah, I do." The clone ran his hand though his hair, sighing deeply. "How can... how can things go from good to bad?"

"That's just how life works, kid. Sorry but the Genomorphs couldn't have possibly told you that in your containment pod." Canary said, reaching out to pat his arm like Kaldur had done.

"How are the others taking the news? Did you tell them?" Superboy asked, feeling guilty he had not explained anything to his friends himself.

Black Canary nodded again and said, "They were in pure shock, you should seen Kid and Artemis's faces. Artemis actually thought for a moment that _you_ had done this to M'gann." Canary laughed. "We practically had to wrestle her bow away from her."

"She should I know I wouldn't do anything like that to M'gann." Superboy scowled down at this feet. "I just... I just wanted to help her... You know that, right?" He glanced up at Canary.

The mentor smiled softly. "Yes, I do know that. But I'm afraid there's not much we can do for her now, J'onn will take things from here."

"But she _needs_ me." The clone insisted. "Once she's told me everything, I can... I can help her. Take care of her."

"Do you really think that's what she needs, Superboy?" Canary quirked her brow.

"She told me herself, I make her better." He snapped.

Suddenly the door slid open and J'onn stepped out, his face passive but his mouth grim. Superboy felt his entire body go stiff, not with fear but with guilt. So much guilt the young clone felt it dragging him down. But he cleared his throat and straightened up.

"How... how is she?" Superboy asked quietly.

"She... is not alright, Superboy. At the moment she is resting and that will be the first step, I hope, to her recovery." J'onn informed the young super.

"Are you... are you going to take her?" He blurted out, unable to keep his curiosity and fear contained much longer.

J'onn studied Superboy a moment and said gently, "It is in her best interest that I do take her, Superboy. But, know I will give her a few more days to get her strength up before taking her anywhere. I will be checking in on her everyday around noon for now on. She will not be permitted to go on any missions or anywhere without my permission."

"...I understand." Superboy said solemnly, feeling somewhat relieved.

"I should check on how the Batman's handling the boys..." Canary said, flicking her gaze between the other two heroes before heading toward the lift. "By the way, Junior, if you need anything, at all... don't hesitate to call. Okay?"

Superboy held Canary's gaze a moment before nodding slowly.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." The blond waved goodbye before continuing down the hall.

Complete silence between the two young men. Superboy shuffled his feet, hands curling into fists in his pockets. He looked up at J'onn, wanting to say something, anything. He needed to say something, or for J'onn to say something. To... To comfort him... Maybe.

Finally J'onn cleared his throat and said, "I shall be monitoring in the briefing room for the rest of the night if you need me or if there is a change within M'gann."

"You're... staying?" Superboy murmured.

"Until I know she's completely safe and stable, I shall be staying." Superboy winced slightly, J'onn's words seemed to slice through him like fresh ice cutting into his heart. The martian man did not seem to notice as he made his way toward the lift, but as he passed Superboy, he said, "I don't blame you, Superboy. This is no one's fault."

The clone quickly turned around to watch J'onn go, hope and relief surging through him. His entire body seemed to relax, sinking in the martian's words. Fresh tears swelled up in the corners of his eyes for the second time today, this time he did not have the strength nor need to stop them from falling.

"I'm sorry, M'gann... I'm sorry." He whispered weakly through his tears, sinking down against M'gann's door and burying his face in his propped up knees.

_"S...Superboy." _He suddenly perked up, lifting his head and wiping his face off. What was that? _"Superboy..."_

The clone jumped to his feet, turning around to face the door. Quickly he opened the door and stepped inside, automatically freezing in the doorway to take in the sight before him. His eyes traveled from his boots still on the floor next to the bed to the stripped bare mattress with the exception of the pillows and finally settled on it's occupant. M'gann was sitting up on bed, the covers tightly wrapped around her, blankets half covering her head and she was shivering. Slowly he found himself walking further into the room until he was next to the bed.

"...Hey." Superboy said quietly.

M'gann looked up at him silently, her face hollow and still tired.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything? Do you want me to go get your uncle?" Keep talking, he couched himself, stay calm and keep talking to distract her. To distract yourself.

She sniffled and picked at a loose thread on one of the pillows, her mind clearly somewhere else.

"...Okay, I'll leave you to get more rest then. Call me or J'onn if you need something." Superboy mumbled, sparing a her quickly glance before turning away to leave. Just as he was about to go, he felt two small, soft hands wrap around his left wrist and give a gentle tug back. "What?"

Superboy stopped, glancing down at the pair of emerald hands on him then at M'gann. The Martian girl's face held a vulnerable look, eyes shining with fear and panic.

"D... Don't leave me..." M'gann whispered, her voice rough and dry. "...Y... You promised m-me."

"I won't," Superboy said softly, reassuringly. He moved and sat down on the bed next to her, laying back against the pillows and watched with relief as M'gann settle down beside him. She let his wrist go but to hold onto his hand instead. "I won't leave you, M'gann."

While Superboy stayed with M'gann that night and laid next to her, all he could hear was her heartbeat and the slow rhythm of her breathing as she slept. He looked down at M'gann and thought quietly to himself. He knew weren't great, not at all, but he could not help but feel there was yet hope for them. Maybe with a little help from their friends and time to adjust to this revealed secret, maybe... just maybe they would be all right again.

They would just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/n: Hey, so here's the new chapter and please understand I have to break M'gann down to built her back up. Superboy's going to help J'onn make her better, also don't worry the villain is still going to play a part in this and everything will be further explained as well.**

**Reviews would be awesome. **


	9. Her Fateful Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Her Fateful Story**

* * *

Superboy sighed and slumped down in the chair he was dozing in.

The soft whimpers woke him, he unfurled himself from the chair and made his way to the bed, his eyes regaining focus and adjusting to the dimly lit room. The light from the hallway cast shadows on M'gann's face, he could see she was still asleep, still fighting the ghost that was haunting her dreams.

"M'gann."

He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand gently pushed strands away from the sleeping girl's face.

"M'gann, wake up."

His fingers grazed her cheek, causing the red-haired girl to wake up. She sat up, eyes full of fear and panic, her breaths were sharp and ragged. The clone placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream." He soothed.

Her brain isn't functioning, she can't differentiate between what's real and what's not. All she knows is that she needs someone, she can can't fight him anymore not that she could to begin with, she needs someone to protect her from him. Without thinking she buried her head in the Superboy's shoulder and began to cry.

"It's okay, I got you," His fingers began stroking the ends of the crying girl's hair, "you're safe, I've got you."

M'gann felt the burning of her skin, the sharp twinge in her thighs, the itch of her forearm. She pulled away from the comforting warmth of the young super and looked at her arm. Confusion spread over her worn out features as she shook her head trying to clear the haze, "What happened?"

"M'gann," Superboy rested his hand atop of M'gann's. "you don't remember?"

She shook her head, eyes watering.

"M'gann," he paused unsure of how to tell the confused girl of what she had done, "you…I found you and you'd…you said you were trying to get him off you."

She used Superboy to launch herself from the bed to run to the bathroom, she only just made it. The clone came behind her and pulled the hair from her face while she was sick. is mind raced, the last twenty-four hours rushing at her in flashes and blurs.

_It's not real, it didn't happen._

Superboy started rubbing circles between her shoulder blades, causing bile to rise in her throat.

_It's not real. They're not here. Today didn't happen. I imagined it. It's not real._

"Is she alright? I know, foolish question but…"

The clone looked to the door, "She doesn't remember."

J'onn went to the sink and wet the washcloth that hung from the side. He knelt town beside the toilet and delicately placed the damp cool flannel against the martian's forehead.

She rested her body against the bowl, leaned her head into the cool washcloth against her forehead. She waited a few minutes, ensuring her stomach wasn't going to expel anything else, her throat burned, it hurt to breathe. "I remember," her voice was filled with shame.

J'onn removed the now warm washcloth from the young girl's head, "How are you feeling, little one?"

"Like someone has run me down with a truck," her words became strangled, "my legs hurt so much. I can't believe I was so careless."

"It's not your fault," the elder Martian soothed.

"Bu- But Uncle J'onn it is! What kind of person does this to themselves?" M'gann cried before her voice softened, "he was right, I am useless."

Superboy stopped his movements, "You're not use;."

M'gamm tried to stand on shaky legs, pushing herself up using the toilet. The room started to sway and she felt herself wobble, one of her left hand flew up to try to steady her head.

The clone stood and placed his hands on the weakened girl's hips, "You wanna go back to bed?"

"I don't want to sleep," she placed her other hand on Superboy's shoulder as she started towards her target, "I just want to sit."

J'onn followed the pair and Superboy helped her back to the bed, where she slid over to sit in the middle. Superboy sat beside her and asked the question no one wanted the answer to, "What happened, M'gann?"

The seconds that passed felt like minutes, minutes like hours before the broken girl made any sound.

"I always thought that I would scream, that I would fight back or do something, anything." She couldn't look at Superboy or her unclel, her eyes were downcast, focused on her lap. "I couldn't do anything. I just… froze. It hurt so much and I couldn't even cry. He was so heavy, I couldn't get him off me."

Superboy found her voice, "What happened to him," it wasn't a question, "M'gann, tell me, did they catch who did this to you?"

J'onn moved so that be was sat the other side of M'gann and said quietly, "When I found her, she was alone and when I was on my way back home with her... I found his body. He had died due to the heat and lack of little nourishment... Died a death that was much too merciful for him." But, you can now, M'gann. All you have to do is forget this, you have learned how."

"I can't, I'm sorry," The memories pushed her too far, she broke down, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Superboy enveloped her in a hug, her own tears flowing freely, "Shh, it's okay. Don't be sorry." Her hands found themselves once again in M'gann hair, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything M'gann. This is his fault not yours," J'onn promised.

M'gann cried into Superboy's chest for more than an hour before she fell asleep again, her arms holding on tightly to the clone who continued to stroke her hair and mumble nonsense words of comfort.

The two heroes sat on the bed, two unable to sleep as they protectively watched over the sleeping broken Martian girl. Finally, J'onn tapped into Superboy's mind and said,

_"She's still not doing well, I may have to take further measures in this."_

Superboy frowned at this and replied, _"How?"_

_"I may have to take her back." _J'onn raised his head from M'gann and locked eyes with Superboy.

The clone's eyes widen. _"No."_

_"There are methods we have used on Mars to help her condition, we use them again." _

_"Like what? Suppressing the memories until they kill her? No, you're _**not**_ taking her." _Superboy argued and motioned for them to go outside, glaring at J'onn and standing up. "She's dying J'onn."

"Do you not think I know that? I remember that every time I look at her, every second we waste arguing over her well being she dies more before our eyes." J'onn said once they were safely outside.

"If you just tell me what else happened to her after the crime I'm sure I can help her!" The clone nearly shouted.

J'onn sighed with agitation. "You can't handle everything like you think you can. You're a child still."

"And M'gann isn't?" Superboy snapped.

"She's starting to be, she has been since she came to Earth." J'onn replied, he looked down slightly. "Child..."

"I'm no-"

"Not you... M'gann. She..." He inhaled slowly lead Superboy back to the living room and sat down, motioning for him to sit as well. "Sit down, it will be difficult for you to handle what I have to tell you."

"Che, like what?" Superboy ran his hand though his hair.

J'onn looked from the clone to the window and then back again. Slowly his thin lips parted and he said quietly, "M'gann was pregnant, Superboy."

"She-" He gasped out lightly, feeling as if something had just punched him in the stomach. "No..."

"What do you think happens to female victims of... abuse?" The Martian inquired, leaning forward in his seat and creasing his forehead.

Superboy shrugged, knowing shock was clear on his face. So many thoughts swirling in his mind and pushing against his skull made him close his eyes and hang his head between his knees. He felt sick, nauseated. But what did he expected? If things were going to turnout for the worst then this was probably just the start.

"After I brought M'gann back home she developed reoccurring nightmares of the event, but while we started to nurse her back to health the Representative for the Green Martians tried to make a civil deal with the White Martians. They agreed but did not think about M'gann's feelings in this. I hated to see my niece so unhappy and broken," J'onn paused as if it were too hard to continue.

He rubbed his hand over his forehead with a frown on his face. "Soon she became very sick and weak, when it was time for her to give birth she nearly died. It was horrible feeling her slip into the Fade. The spirit world as we call it. But I kept her mind strong with promises of a new and better world. That I would save her from all this pain."

"...You promised her Earth, you promised her to erase the memories... You tried to save her." Superboy whispered softly, taking this all in.

"For a time yes, but I did not know the cost of it all... until now. I do not regret what I did. For a time I was just happy to see her smiling again." J'onn sighed deeply and leaned back again in his seat. "I only did it because I knew she needed an escape."

Superboy nodded. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, we just... need to help her."

"I know, Superboy... I know." J'onn looked up at the young boy. There was a brief moment of silence between the two, a comforting silence and slowly J'onn reached out and touched Superboy's forehead lightly, brushing with his thumb. An affectionate gesture Superboy had many a time seen J'onn do with M'gann.

Superboy did not waver nor pull away, he relaxed and let his mind roam slowly in the stillness of the Cave.

"...she chose well." J'onn said softly, breaking the silent spell and pulling his hand back. "You have a very strong heart as well as mind."

"What do you mean-"

_"UNCLE J'ONN!"_ A shrill scream rang out through their minds.

"M'gann!" Both men jumped up from their seats and ran back toward M'gann's room in a panic. Superboy nearly rammed the door open, hurrying to M'gann's side. She was thrashing and whimpering wildly on the bed. Small cuts and angry bruises were embedded on her skin, the sheets dotted with purple blood. M'gann's blood.

Superboy reached for her but J'onn caught his hand and shook his head. "Go,"

"But-"

"I have her, her mind is just unsettled again. She cannot tell the present from the past at the moment, I can feel that much from her." J'onn let his hand go and moved in front of Superboy, kneeling by the bedside and laying his hands on M'gann's forehead. "Go make some soup for her to eat while I calm her."

Superboy stood his ground, eyes fixated on M'gann's agonized expression.

"Please... for her."

"..." Slowly he backed up out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

For her, always for her. He would do probably do anything.

* * *

**A/n: Short but to the point, will be updating again soon. **

**Reviews are asked for.**


End file.
